Kaori's Story
by Kaori Minamino
Summary: This is the story of my character, new take on it. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and i'm doing my best. Tell me what you think, and i'll add more. Rating is just because. Last Chapter up. KuramaxOC
1. Here's Kaori intro

She sat on the edge of her bed, staring off at nothing.

She looks about 15 or 16, but she is in actuality 18. Her soft purple eyes hold an innocence many lost upon entering high school. Her brown hair, usually in a low ponytail, now lay down over her shoulders, blending to a deep red by the middle of her back. She had a few curves, but she was nothing extra ordinary.

When she smiled though, it was as bright as the sun itself. Many of her friends felt she was fairly attractive, but when she was laughing she glowed.

But Kaori hadn't smiled in quite some time. You see, she had other features about her that were special, such as her red-tipped brown fox ears that matched her 3 fox tails perfectly. She was a fire kitsune, captured now by some fanatic who knew the rarity of such a species. He was a demon who worked with a few humans that owned a club in the human world. She was going to be their main dancer, the new addition that would make millions of dollars. Everyone knew how seductive kitsunes were and how much money could be made.

Except for Kaori. Sure, she was a good dancer, but she didn't enjoy simply showing off to some humans who wanted nothing more than her to take her clothes off for them.

This was why she was sitting in a cage-like room in the demon world, chained to a bed. Every time anyone tried to get her to perform she would only try to fight and run. Many a demon met fiery death or were eaten alive by her ravenous plants. Only by dousing her with untold amounts of water were they ever able to subdue her enough to fight back, and there were still plants to worry about. It took enchanted chains to hold her without them melting off, for they were the only thing to control her power.

So here Kaori sat, in some house or castle, she didn't know which. It was just way too cold and she was way too lonely. The guard was late for his daily chance at beating her. She usually put up a good enough fight that he had to call for help or abandon his trophy. Kaori prized her body, not wanting it to go to anyone who would not treat it well.

This angered the guards and her "owners" even more, meaning less food and more beatings.

Kaori just sighed and began to hum a song to herself, wishing for the day her rescuers would come and set her free…


	2. Yusuke and Co to the Rescue

Hello there. First chapter was just a teaser. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so let's get on with the action. Oh, and sorry, messed up with the eye color. Kaori has purple eyes, not brown. That should be fixed by now. To the story then.

Chapter 2

Yusuke and Kuwabara strode in to Koenma's office, last as usual. Kurama was leaning against the far wall, in his yellow fighting tunic, Hiei had his usual spot and attire on the windowsill, and Koenma was behind his desk, sucking his pacifier with impatience. "Yusuke, it's about time you two got here," he said, turning already to a monitor.

"Oh what's the rush?" he sighed, plopping into the couch. "There's a bad guy, evil plan, we get to go kill him. Open a portal, send us in, and let's go."

"It's not a simple 'go in and kill the bad guy' mission," Koenma snapped. "This is a rescue mission of high importance."

Hiei glanced back into the room. Koenma hadn't seemed this urgent for any missions other than when he and Kurama had stolen items out of his palace. Even Yukina's rescue was kept a secret from him. Kurama too noticed this excess emotion from Koenma. Yusuke, on the other hand, seemed to have missed the memo.

"Oh boy!" he said with false enthusiasm. "Do we get to kill the bad guy?!"

"Yusuke!" Koenma snapped. "You just don't get it! The girl you are rescuing is not just any ol' demon who was captured by any normal greedy humans." The monitor flashed to life, showing a headshot of a dark haired kitsune with soft, sad purple eyes, brown ears with red tips at the top of the picture. Kurama stifled a gasp when he saw her picture.

"A fire kitsune?" he asked.

"Yes, a fire kitsune," Koenma said, returning to his normal calm self. "Her name is Kaori, and she is among the last of her kind. She was captured by a demon who was working with a human. She is used as one of their dancing attractions at one of the nightclubs outside of the city."

This sparked Yusuke's attention. "Whoa, dancer?" he asked. "Like, pole dancer, dancer?"

"Yes, Yusuke," Koenma sighed. "But there is also a large black market operation going on. You're not just going in to save her, but to find out how big this thing really is."

"Sweet," Kuwabara said. "There's nothing like saving a hot damsel in distress."

Kurama sighed and Hiei rolled his eyes while Koenma continued his briefing. "I cannot send all four of you in, as that would arouse suspicion, and gain attention you don't need. Kurama and Yusuke will go in, find Kaori, and try to find the boss. Extracting her may not be simple, so I want Hiei and Kuwabara to wait outside. If you see anything that isn't right, go in and get them out before there's no choice."

The spirit detectives left Koenma's office to prepare for the mission. Before walking out the door, Kurama took one last glance at the monitor. Kaori's eye's looked sad in the picture, like they lost all hope.

--

Yusuke and Kurama walked up to the club, conveniently untitled. Both were wearing black suits with black ties as they walked up to the bouncer. He gave them a once over, leveling looking both young men in the eyes. There was something in the red-head's stare that made him shiver, so he stepped aside and let them in.

Inside was much like every other club. A few human dancers on poles without tops, a group of cheering semi-drunk males waving tips, and a staff that seemed to be enjoying the show less than the paying customers. In the back, Kurama saw a door in the back with another bouncer, but this one was giving off a considerable amount of demon energy. Not that he was any higher than a d class, but he didn't have any reservations about showing off his skills. Kurama nudged Yusuke, who had taken interest in a blonde dancer, and the two headed towards the back door.

"Sorry, private quarters," the bouncer said.

"Really? We have some private business to attend to," Yusuke said just as coolly. Kurama let a small bit of his demon energy show, not enough to show his true power, but enough to let the bouncer know he wasn't to be fooled around with.

The bouncer let out a low growl, then called someone on a cell. There were a few words spoken, and then he hung up. He nodded at the pair, then opened the door. Kurama gave him a small smirk as they passed, masking his energy once again.

The two walked into a very spacious lounge area. The men inside were a mix of humans and demons, not as drunk as the outside lot but at least ten times as rich or powerful. They didn't feel threatened by Yusuke and Kurama. They figured they were just a couple of punks who made a few bucks and had no idea what they were getting into.

A slightly husky man in the back booth waved the two over. He had guards on either side, arms crossed, demonic energy flowing. "You two are just in time for a little preview," he smiled. The two detectives glanced at each other before sitting in an adjacent booth.

A young woman, wearing a red and black tunic came out of the back and walked onto the stage. She did not show any energy, but Kurama could tell she was the kitsune they were looking for. Her head was wrapped in a loose sheer shawl, but her tail swished seductively behind her. Some men whistled, others were waiting for a bit more.

As some music began to play, she began a slow dance, removing her head wrap and the outer covering off her shoulders. Her skirt revealed her long, tan legs, and her arms and shoulders, now exposed, were lean and smooth, with a small bit of cleavage showing. It was not her body exposure that made her so appealing. It was the way she moved that had everyone captivated, even Yusuke and Kurama.

The 'boss' in the booth snapped his fingers and the music stopped. The dancer paused for a minute, then bowed. She was waved over and stood in front of the booths, much to the chagrin of the other patrons.

"My name is Konajiru," the husky man said. "And this is Kaori, our newest member." The kitsune bowed, her brown hair falling down her shoulders. "My man outside said you had some private business?"

"Yes, actually," Yusuke said, finally taking his eyes off of Kaori. "And it just so happens to do with her."

"Really? Then let's go to the back," Konajiru said. He rose, took Kaori's arm, and led Yusuke, Kurama, and the two guards through another door. With a snap, another girl, this one an Elvin dancer, came out to entertain.

They walked into what seemed like a waiting room, a day bed against the back wall, another door on the left. "You really have a laid back atmosphere, don't you?" Yusuke said, with a raised eyebrow. Konajiru chuckled, releasing Kaori and patting him on his shoulder. "Why are you interested in our little Kaori?"

"A friend of mine is interested in rare kitsunes, like this one," he answered, nonchalantly. "So, how much is she?"

Konajira chuckled, but eyed Yusuke. "Let's step back here." He led Yusuke into a back office, taking the guards with him. "Kaori, keep his friend entertained while we discuss business."

She nodded as the door closed, then turned to Kurama. He was surprised to see that her eyes were sadder than ever. He was so distracted by her eyes that he didn't see she began to dance again for him.

"Wait, wait," he said, catching her wrist. She instantly pulled away, fearing he would try to take advantage of her. "Don't worry, I would never take advantage of you."

She froze. "If you'd like to know a secret," Kurama said with a soft smile, "we were sent to rescue you."

Kaori's purple eyes lit up. _He's kidding,_ she thought._ Why should I trust these humans anyway? All they want is sex with a show anyway._ "You don't mean it," was all she said softly. "And if you did, they'd kill you. Kill you and beat me."

"They _beat_ you?" he asked in shock.

"I didn't want to do this. They make me. If I don't I'll-" she was interrupted by a guard being thrown through the door, skidding to a halt against the far wall. Instinct made her jump onto the day bed, gaining a defensive stance.

_Great ,_Kurama groaned to himself as Yusuke came walking out, dusting off his suit.

"He asked some complicated questions, wanted cash, and this guy-"Yusuke gestured to the guard, "tried to get physical."

Kurama shook his head with a smile. "We better get out of here then," he said, turning to Kaori. She stared at them in half fear, half awe. "Are you coming, Kaori?"

She continued to stare, unsure of what she should do. "Who are you?" she asked slowly.

"Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective."


	3. Escape

Oh man! I got a review! I'm gonna keep going, so if you like it, keep telling me. Can't believe I'm updating this fast...really should be doing my work, but this is so much more enjoyable...

So, here's chapter 3, hope you like it.

**Chapter 3**

"Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective."

"Spirit…?" Kaori was confused slightly. "A detective?"

"We were sent by Koenma to rescue you," Kurama said with a soft smile. "You're in capable hands. We'll get you out of here."

"But I can't-Konajiru-I'll die," Kaori was afraid, confused, yet hopeful.

"He won't be waking up for a while," Yusuke shrugged. Through the doorway, the other guard and konajiru could be seen in a mini pile next to the desk. Kurama sent him a glare, making Yusuke get defensive. "I didn't kill him! I know, we need info, but he was all pushy and it got on my nerves."

"So how do we get out?" Kurama asked. Yusuke pulled out a piece of paper.

"Got a receipt for our 'purchase,'" he chuckled. "We can stroll out like we own her, no questions asked."

For the first time, Kaori smiled. "You mean it?" she asked hopeful, afraid that they were going to get caught but too afraid to entertain the thought.

Kurama took her hand. "I promise you, we'll get you out of here," he said, looking into her eyes. She nodded slowly, gripping his hand tightly and stepping off the bed. Kurama looked at Yusuke. "We better make this look good."

Kuwabara began to worry as he and Hiei waited on the roof. "What's taking so long?" he asked no one in particular.

"It's only been a half hour, baka," Hiei said calmly. "They're on their way out, anyway."

"How do you-wait, never mind." Hiei just looked at him, Jagan eye glowing slightly. Kuwabara walked over to a skylight and looked down. He saw Yusuke and Kurama walk out of a back room, a girl giggling and hanging on Kurama's arm. "Hey, you're right!"

"Of course," Hiei sighed, standing and hopping off the roof to the side of the building. Kuwabara climbed down the rain spout, falling the last 4 feet to the ground. They turned the corner just as Yusuke and Kurama walked out the door with their prize.

"Hey, what are you doing with her?" the bouncer asked.

"Taking a birthday present to a friend," Yusuke snapped, waving the receipt. The bouncer, seeing Kurama's cold eyes once again, gulped and stepped out of the way. Kaori waved with a smile as they walked down the sidewalk, arm locked on Kurama's. As they passed Hiei and Kuwabara, the two fell in step behind them, Hiei making sure no one tailed them.

"Well that was boring," Kuwabara complained too loud. Kaori jumped, her grip tightening on Kurama. The night was cold enough, she was wearing little enough, and the tall human with strong energy was a little scary. He seemed nice, but he exploded once again. "Where's this portal anyway?! Why's Koenma got us walking around when we're already done with our mission?"

"Because there are demons behind us and that would blow our cover, baka," Hiei said. This one worried Kaori more than the tall one. He was a bit shorter than her, but had an angry aura all the time, even when she smiled at him.

The group continued down the street into the park. It was dark, empty, and still cold, and they all could sense the demon auras around them. "They came for me…"Kaori whispered.

"How'd they find us so fast?" Yusuke asked.

"The boss would never sell his prize kitsune," a voice answered. They all stopped, positioning Kaori in the center of their group. "And you will not survive taking her."

A group of 9 demons attacked simultaneously. "Spirit sword!" Kuwabara shouted, catching two on his blade. Hiei easily sliced through two that came at him and the one that tried to catch Kaori. Kurama's rose whip cut through his own, and Yusuke got a two-for-one with a swift kick.

"Look out! Kurama shouted. One demon jumped from the tree and headed straight for Kaori. Hiei was about to cut him down, when a blast of fire cooked the demon, and Kaori stepped out of the way of the falling remains with a slight smirk. The group stared at the corpse for a second, then Yusuke laughed.

"That was almost as cool as Hiei!" he cheering, attempting to give her a pat on the back. Kaori ducked out the way, kicked him in the back, and stood behind Kurama with all the grace a dancer should have. Yusuke, much less gracefully, fell face-first in the dirt. This made Kuwabara laugh.

"Why did you try to hit me?" Kaori asked.

"It's a human gesture," Kurama explained. Yusuke by now sat up and was arguing with Kuwabara.

"You so face-planted!" he laughed.

"Did not!" Yusuke argued. Then his communicator went off with a text message. _Take her to Genkai's. Can't bring her here yet. _It was obviously from Koenma. "So…to genkai's we go?" Hiei rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. "Hey! Where ya going?"

"I am not part of an escort service," he half growled. "Take her there yourself." With that he flitted away.

"Why that little…" Kuwabara started. Kaori started to giggle, earning a few stares.

"The chibi one is funny," she laughed. "I like him."

Instantly Hiei had returned, sword drawn and to her neck. "What did you call me?" he growled.

"The chibi one," she said, innocently ignorant of his temper. "You're like a mini version of a ninja, but you still got the hair. And you're really cool." At this Hiei smirked, sheathing his sword. "And you're so cute!" Kurama snatched Kaori back as Hiei's sword was out once again.

"Calm down shorty," Kuwabara said, slightly chuckling.

"Yeah, she doesn't know any better," Kurama said, Kaori blinking over his shoulder. Hiei 'hn'd' and disappeared once again.

"We should definitely get you to Genkai's, little lady," Kuwabara said with a sigh. "And tell you a bit about ourselves. I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, that's Urameshi, and the red head is Shuichi Minamino, but we call him Kurama."

"Now, let's hear about you," Kurama said as they resumed walking.

"Well, my name is Kaori, and I'm a fire kitsune," she said. "Um, let's see…I've been with konajiru's gang for a few years now, off and on really. Um…" she trailed off, unsure of how to finish. Then she turned on Kurama. "How did you make a rose whip?"

He chuckled softly. "I too am a kitsune," he said. Instantly she perked up.

"REALLY!? THAT'S SO COOL!!" she shouted, jumping up and down. Yusuke and Kuwabara both stared, making Kaori stop and cock her head to the side. Until she remembered she was still dressed in her rather revealing tunic.

"I'm sure we can find something for you to change into at Genkai's," Kurama assured her, giving her his suit jacket.

"Thank you," she said with a slight bow. "But who is this Genkai lady?"

Yusuke laughed as they continued down the street. "She's one of the meanest old ladies you'll ever be unfortunate enough to meet," he said. Kaori paled, purple eyes growing huge. Kurama gently took her arm with a smile.

"Don't worry, she won't do anything unless you're her pupil, like Yusuke was," he smiled. Kaori smiled back, looking deep into his soft green eyes.


	4. At Genkai's

Fox Girl, I love you. Thanks for the reviews. I'm basically writing this for you, though I have a lot of other work to do...but if you like it, I'm gonna keep writing! I'll do my best to keep everyone as close to in character as possible.

If anyone else likes or dislikes, please leave a review. I really like my lack of flames, so please keep it that way. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but Kaori is (obviously) mine. Konajiru too.

I went crazy writing this. Came to me in my sleep really. Crazy...

**Chapter 4**

Kurama woke up with a yawn. After the long walk to Genkai's, they all had taken rooms for the night. All was oddly quiet, so he figured everyone was asleep. However, there was a soft scent that caught his nostrils. It smelled like breakfast, mixed in with a lot of other foods.

Kurama got out of bed, put on his white outfit with red sash, and headed out of his room. By the snores he heard, he could tell Yusuke and Kuwabara were still out cold, though it was around eleven. He walked into the kitchen, the source of the smell, and saw an amazing sight.

The table and half of the counter was covered with foods of all sort, from eggs and bacon to ham and turkey, lasagna and spaghetti, mashed potatoes and muffins. The small television was turned on to the Food Network, which must've been the inspiration for the spread. Kaori herself was a sight to tired eyes.

She was standing on a chair, stretched up, looking on the top shelf of one of the tallest cabinets. She was wearing one of Genkai's outfits, but it came short of her knees. The pants were like shorts, and the outfit itself was a bit snug on her small frame.

Kurama caught himself staring at her in her little predicament. She was trying to reach something in the very back, and it was just out of reach. Snapping out of this semi-daze, Kurama walked over beside her.

"Good morning," he said to her. She jumped, hitting her head on the inside of the cabinet, but caught herself before Kurama needed to catch her.

"OH! HI!" she said, much happier than he expected. She jumped off the chair, prize in hand. "Man, you have no idea what I went through for this box of pudding."

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle. "So I'd be right to assume you made all of this food," he said with a smile, glancing at the mess in the sink and on the floor.

"Yep! I'm finishing up desert! I found it in a cookbook!" she thrust the recipe in his face. "It's a chocolate pie! And I made an ice cream cake, because um, this girl, she said Hiei likes it."

"Oh, Yukina?" Kaori's blinked twice. "Blue hair and red eyes?"

Kaori nodded. "She's the one that showed me where everything was."

"Well you seem to have done very well. I'm sure everyone will like it."

At that, Kaori began pushing him out of the kitchen. "Go get them!! Hurry up! The pie's almost done, the filling takes 3 minutes! Bring them down! BUT DON'T TELL THEM WHY!!"

"Uh, ok..?" Kurama said, a bit confused. He wondered how someone could transform from such a shy, quiet girl to someone so excited. He walked back to Yusuke's room and found him already awake with Botan and Kuwabara. Hiei too was sitting in the window.

"Just the guy we needed," Yusuke said.

"Good morning," he greeted. "What do you need me for?"

"Koenma was a little…upset by the fact that you could not retrieve information on your mission," Botan said as Yusuke rolled his eyes. "He wants you to ask Kaori about everything she knows, but don't force it from her. She had a pretty rough life."

"How rough?" Kuwabara asked. Botan was quiet for a moment.

"Her family is all gone," she said. "Most of her life has been spent in Konajiru's control or running from him or those like him. She's a very complicated case."

"Poor girl," Kuwabara said. "She's probably in turmoil on the inside, looking for a place of her own to be safe, a family-what's that smell?"

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle. "That would be what she's been working on this morning," he said. "Botan, perhaps you should stay so you can talk to Koenma about her."

The group followed Kurama back to the kitchen to see Kaori standing in the middle with a huge grin on her face. She was up to her elbows in chocolate pudding powder and apparent whipped cream.

"What's all this?" Yusuke asked, eyes locked on the table and the mounds of food that covered it.

"I wanted to say thank you," she said softly, her purple eyes nearly glowing. "Hope you like it…"

Without any further prompting, Yusuke and Kuwabara dove into the food. Not literally, mind you, but they took a good helping of everything. "This is so good!" Kuwabara exclaimed before taking another bite out of his slice of turkey.

"I wish we rescued more people like you," Yusuke said, lasagna hanging off the side of his mouth. Kurama himself had to chuckle. Kaori was indeed a very good cook.

"When did you learn how to make all of this?" Botan asked. "How did you even have the time?"

"I turned the box on, and they were making some of this stuff, so I did what they did," Kaori answered. "Yukina showed me where it all was before she and Genkai went out to a…mall? I've watched for a couple hours and made this." Then she giggled. "Kinda cheated with the cooking time, but it was simple math. Twenty minutes at 350 means twenty seconds at 3500. You just gotta make sure you get it on the inside too."

"Well you did wonderfully," Kurama said, enjoying his largest meal in a while. Hiei however, had only eaten a bit of the ham and the turkey. "Kaori, I'm sure you have something that would fit Hiei's palate better?"

She nodded, a bit nervously, then retrieved her ice cream cake from the freezer. She sat it down in front of Hiei, whose eyes widened slightly. He took a bite, then another, then another. "Not bad, onna," he said after a while. Kaori beamed, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"If you fight half as good as you cook, I'd say we got ourselves another teammate," Yusuke said before devouring a muffin. "We'll check that out after dessert." Kaori nodded, slightly confused by what he could mean.

Kaori, Botan, and the Spirit Detectives migrated to the open field behind Genkai's temple. Hiei sat in one of the sparsely placed tree with his last piece of ice cream cake, while the others stood closer to the center of the field.

"Alright, we're gonna see what you can do, cause I'm a little curious," Yusuke said. Kaori tilted her head to the side, slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Just a couple spars to see how you fight," he reassured her. "Nothing too serious, seeing you were just held hostage and all. We'll keep spirit energy to nothing to start. Ready?"

She nodded slowly, then got into a defensive stance. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan stepped back while Yusuke prepared to fight her. After a few seconds, he charged at her with a swift punch. Kaori ducked and dodged his following kick. This continued for a while, Kaori on the defense and Yusuke on the attack. After a few minutes, he got an elbow into her jaw, making her slide a few feet.

Kaori smirked, wiping away the bit of spit that Yusuke knocked out. "Funny style," she said. "Mainly street, no real technique."

"Hey! I got plenty of technique," Yusuke defended. Then Kaori attacked him. He barely stopped a kick, but missed her other foot take out his on the rebound. He hit the ground and was swiftly kicked across the grass, skidding to a halt under Hiei's tree.

Hiei smirked. "Plenty of technique?" he asked. Yusuke sat up, and surprisingly smiled.

"Not too bad," he called to her. "Fight Kurama next."

Kaori nodded, and turned to Kurama. He bowed slightly to her, then took his natural stance. Kaori took a similar stance, then began to sway gently, almost like the wind was blowing. After a few tense seconds of neither moving, both attacked each other simultaneously.

The duel was amazing. Each punch, kick, and swing was blocked, dodged or countered. Kurama kicked at Kaori's leg, but she jumped over it, doing a near back flip in the air and kicking at his head. Kurama ducked and swept out her feet, but Kaori landed on one hand and rolled out of reach of his next swing. Immediately she was back on her feet and dove at Kurama. He rolled on his back and kicked her off, using his momentum to get back on his feet. Kaori landed just as gracefully, just in time to stop another punch.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan watched the fight in amazement. The two were moving almost in sync, like dancers more than sparring partners. "It's amazing," Botan said. "They're practically evenly matched."

"Throw in a few weapons!" Yusuke called to them. They both jumped back and simultaneously pulled roses out of their hair. They stared at each other for a moment, then smirked. In a moment, the two rose whips where flying faster than the eye could see. A few moments later, both stopped in a standoff, rose whips at the ready.

"You're pretty good," Kurama said, breathing slightly heavy.

"So are you," Kaori replied. She was breathing just as hard, but her tail was swishing with excitement. "That was really fun." Yusuke and Hiei walked up, Yusuke applauding.

"Very nice," he said. Kaori bowed with a huge grin on her face and a giggle.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Kuwabara asked.

Kaori shrugged. "Just picked it up I guess. Met a lot of different styles of fighters, fought about half of them and learned from the rest."

"_Just_ _picked it up?!"_ Kuwabara was shocked. "You had to learn that from a dad or something." Kaori's eyes dropped to the ground, and Kuwabara was instantly sorry he said anything.

"Didn't really have a dad to learn from," she said softly.

"What happened to them?" Kurama asked, trying not to open any old wounds.

"They… never came back," she replied, eyes closed now. "Other demons came instead and took me away. And they took me to that Konajiru guy. He said they…" she didn't finish, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Botan said, on the brink of tears herself. Kaori looked up, the joy that was just in her eyes now gone, replaced by the sadness that was in there before.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," she said softly but with firmness no one was expecting.

"But we need to know more about Konajiru," Yusuke said. Kaori's eyes cut at him.

"I said I don't want to talk about it anymore," she repeated. Kaori turned and walked away, back to the temple, while replacing the rose back in her hair. The rest of the group watched her enter the back door.

"Did you sense that?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei and Kurama nodded.

"Her energy spiked when the detective spoke," Hiei answered. "She didn't use half that much in her fight against Kurama."

"There's definitely something special about her," Kurama said, hoping her change in mood did not mean trouble later. "Botan, see how much of her file you can find in Spirit World. Maybe Koenma can fill us in on what happened to her."

Botan nodded and summoned her oar. In a blink she was off to Koenma's office, while the others walked back to the temple. "Hiei, do you think you can look for more information on Konajiru?" He nodded, and flitted off towards town.

"I hope she's alright," Kuwabara said as they walked inside. Yusuke nodded as he looked around for her.

"So do I," Kurama said, but just quiet enough that no one else heard him. That was just something else about her that had him curious about her. Deep down, he hoped that he would be the one who found her first.


	5. Kitsune Connection

It's been a while, huh? Got back from my week at college. Much more fun than I expected. Well, here's chapter 5 to all of you who want it, and i hope it fits my number 1 fan's expectations.

For the record, it's 2 am, and I don't know if this'll make a goodly amount on sense since I've been writing way too much while half asleep (we had papers due every day, but they wouldn't let us leave til 9!!). Either way, i hope you enjoy. Reviews are always welcome.

**Chapter 5**

Kaori sat in a tree a few hundred yards away from Genkai's temple, staring at the tree across from her. Her thoughts wandered from her father to her capture to her rescuers, especially that other kitsune, Kurama. He looked just as human as the other three, even though Hiei too was definitely a demon. But Kurama was so nice. He definitely made her feel less alone...

But the questions…Kaori never liked answering questions, especially about her. And here they were, questioning her. What should she do? Running away was always the easiest, but then _he _would just find her again, and she'd have no one to help her. Maybe if she stays this time, at least for a little bit…

"Kaori?" a voice snapped her out of her trance, making her actually fall out of the tree.

"EEP!!" she yelled, missing a few branches, but grabbing tightly to one that bent but didn't break.

"Kaori!" Kurama said, running up to her tree. "Are you alright?"

"I really didn't plan on falling out of a tree!" she cried, eyes shut tight. "I don't wanna die!"

"Umm…" Kurama poked her in the side. Kaori opened her eyes to see that, at most, she was 6 inches off of the ground. Kurama couldn't help but chuckle. "I can catch you if you really want."

Kaori laughed nervously, letting go of the branch that saved her life. "That didn't happen, ok?" she said, a smile still on her face. Kurama nodded, and Kaori, satisfied, climbed back up into her tree.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kurama climbed up after her, sitting on the branch next to hers.

"I like it here, it's nice," she shrugged. Kurama had to admit, it was nice and serene, isolated in the woods. He doubted anyone would be able to find them. He was only able to find her because of his connection to the plant life.

They sat in silence for a while, until Kurama spoke. "I'm sorry about earlier," he said. Kaori smiled a bit.

"It's not your fault," she replied. "I probably over-reacted. You guys didn't mean to pry, and I'm sure you're supposed to find out stuff cause Konajiru is a bad guy and such."

"Well yes, but I'd like to know you as well." Kaori looked over at Kurama, meeting his gaze. "Curiosity, you could say."

She giggled, looking down and hoping he missed her small blush. _Why is he making me nervous?_ She thought. Aloud she said, "Well, what do you want to know?"

"I do not want to pry, I just want to know what you want to tell me."

Kaori thought for a minute, then chuckled. "I have no idea," she said after a while. "What about you?"

Kurama shrugged. "My story is a bit of a tale," he said. "I used to be Yoko Kurama." Kaori's ears perked up.

"Really?! The legendary fox thief?! I heard stories about you!" Kaori hopped over to his branch, straddling it so they were both facing each other. "What happened? You don't even look like a kitsune!" She scanned his head for ears and back for a tail, assuring herself that he did not have either.

Kurama chuckled. "I died." Kaori blinked twice. "I fled my body and came to the human world. I took on this human body, of Shuichi Minamino, when it was an embryo and have been in this body ever since. I'll save the details for another time."

"That's so cool," Kaori breathed, staring deep into his face. "You don't have the eyes of the legendary murderer though."

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked, keeping his eyes leveled with Kaori's.

"They don't look cold or empty or shallow," she said softly. "They look warm and kind and so…deep, so full of wisdom, yet so…" Kaori trailed off, lost in the warm depths of those green orbs. They held all of the emotions she was looking for in a friend, yet there was something more that kept her mesmerized.

Kurama himself couldn't tear his gaze from her purple eyes. They too were deep, full of kindness, though they were full of hurt as well. Something inside of him tugged at his heart to remove this pain, but he couldn't put his finger on it, let alone why it irked him so to see it.

A bird flew through the tree branches, screeching as it was made aware of their presence. Kaori looked away, a blush staining her cheeks. Kurama too had a slight blush, looking off in the opposite direction. "My dad…told me the stories about you…" Kurama looked back at Kaori. Her cheeks were still slightly pink, but her eyes were far away. "He hated yet loved you. You were so…cruel, he said. But you didn't accept a normal life. You were one of the greatest thieves ever, and you gave him hope, gave all of us hope."

Kurama watched her as a tear slid down her cheek. She looked up at him once again, a sad smile on her face. Her eyes were dark, losing the joy that had been in them earlier that morning. "It's sad really. After you died, my father began to lose hope. Then…then they all just…"Kurama pulled her into a hug as the tears streamed down her face. She held him tightly, as if she'd fall out of the tree if she let go. She was not sobbing.

"It'll be alright," Kurama gently cooed. "You won't be alone any longer. We're here for you. I'm here for you."

After a few minutes, Kaori pulled back slowly and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "You p-promise?" she asked, voice wavering. Kurama nodded with a smile, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"We'll be so close you'll try to run away," he said, making her grin slightly. "I must warn you though."

Kaori's smile dropped. "Warn me?"

"Hiei runs faster." At this Kaori laughed, hugging him tightly once again.

"That's good to know," she said. "But I'm sure you'll find me first."

Kurama smiled. _I'm sure I will,_ he thought. "We should get back though. Everyone was worried that Yusuke had upset you." Kaori pulled back eyes full of almost worry, but almost back to they way they should've been.

"Oh my gosh! I gotta tell him it's ok!" she quickly climbed down the tree, with Kurama following close behind. She wiped off her face with the back of her hand as he hopped to the ground. "Will I ever be able to see what you really look like? Your kitsune side I mean."

Kurama chuckled, knowing the fox inside wanted to be let free. "One day," he said, walking away.

Kaori blinked after him for a few seconds, then ran to catch up. "Hey! Wait for me!" For the first time in years she felt at home, like she belonged. She had found a home with Kurama and his companions in the temple on the mountain.

There was no way she was going to be left behind in the woods and miss lunch.


	6. Kaori's Story, part 1

Woo! Two reviews that chapter. And I'm glad it was up to standards! I was so worried about the last one...THE PRESSURE! Hope this one is good enough too. A lot of effort in this one too.

Oh, and though I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I do own the necklace (you'll get it later). My boyfriend got it for me. Yay!

Anyway, please leave a review when you're done. I'd appreciate it.

**Chapter 6**

"Way to go, Urameshi. You made her run away."

"Shut up, Kuwabara!"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei had returned from their search for Kaori. Yukina and Genkai had also returned, so the entire group was gathered together in the living room, if that's what you want to call it. Genkai sat drinking tea with Yukina, who was a bit worried.

"I hope Kurama finds her," she said softly. "She was very nice."

"Hn," Hiei said, turning his attention to the door. Just then, Kurama walked in with Kaori in tow.

"You're alright!" Kuwabara exclaimed, jumping up.

"Well, yeah…" she trailed off a bit confused.

"Look, I'm sorry I got under your skin," Yusuke said, looking like a sad puppy. "I didn't mean to pry or get at something you didn't want to think about."

Kaori smiled. "It's alright, I understand," she said. "You were just doing your job, detective. No hard feelings."

"Awesome!" Yusuke cheered. "So can you make lunch?" Kaori blinked at him, and Kurama gave him blank stare. "I was kidding…we're gonna go into town."

"With other…humans?" Kaori looked slightly nervous, wrapping her tail around her waist and stroking it gently. "What if they don't like me?"

"I'm sure there's some way to hide your ears and tail," Kurama said with an arm on her shoulder. As if on cue, Botan came in, quite excited.

"Oh Kaori," she sang. Kaori peeked out from behind Kurama.

"Yes?" she asked tentatively. Botan pulled out a necklace with a frosted heart and a small diamond stud just off center. "Pretty!"

"I knew you'd like it!" Botan said cheerfully. Kaori ran up and took it out her hand, staring at the shiny diamond in the center. "Put it on!"

Kaori tried to open the clasp, but it was small and tight. She looked up at Kurama with sad, chibi looking eyes. He chuckled and took it from her, opening it and slipping it around her neck. With a bit of a glow, her tail and ears disappeared. Her hair was still brown with red tips and her eyes were still purple, the only signs that she was not a normal human.

"Whoa…" everyone said in unison, save Botan who grinned broadly.

"It minimizes spirit energy, allowing you to take on a human like form," she announced broadly. Kaori waved a hand over her head, then felt the human ears on the sides of her face.

"Craziness…" she said. Then she almost tipped over, but Kurama caught her. "What was…that?"

"You'll have to get used to your energy being low," Botan said as Kurama set Kaori back on her feet.

"That and not having my tail," Kaori said, finally getting her balance.

"Sweet, now we can all go to lunch," Yusuke cheered.

"Great, cause I'm starving," Kuwabara cheered. Then he turned to Yukina. "My dearest Yukina, will you please grace our lunch with your presence?" She giggled as he took her hand.

"Oh, Kazuma, you're so funny," she said. "Of course I'd come." Kuwabara grinned triumphantly, a blush tinting his cheeks. Kaori giggled softly, and Kurama looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"They're so cute," she whispered. Kurama chuckled, while Hiei hn'd and disappeared from view.

The group decided to eat at a local buffet, that way Yusuke and Kuwabara could eat their fill without an immense bill. Surprisingly enough, Kaori's appetite rivaled theirs.

For a little while anyway.

"If I eat another one of those 'pizza' things I think I'm gonna die," she said, sitting back in her seat. She shared a booth with Kurama to her outside, and Yusuke and Kuwabara across from her.

"If you're not gonna finish that can I have it?" Yusuke asked. He took it off of her plate without even waiting for the answer.

"I can't believe you lasted as long as you did," Botan said in slight awe. She, Genkai, and Yukina were at the next booth, behind Kaori and Kurama.

"Well it tasted really good," she said. "Better than Makai food, except the fruit. There's much better fruit in Makai." Kurama chuckled.

"I'm not sure human stomachs could handle the juice," he said, finishing his last bite.

Kuwabara sat back and yawned. "Man that was good," he sighed. "Did you ever eat so good so wanted to just go to sleep?"

"Aw, did you bring your blankie with you?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara tried to elbow him, but he blocked with an arm just in time.

"Please don't get us kicked out again," Kurama sighed. Kaori looked at his worried face, and to the two bickering detectives in front of her. After a quick scan of the area she smiled, placing her hands under the table.

"Ya know what Ura-OW!!" Kuwabara yelled, jumping back in the seat.

"What the-OW!" Yusuke shouted, jumping up out of his seat.

"Excuse me, you're making a scene," Kaori said softly with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Kurama noticed and chuckled softly to himself.

"Is Hiei around or something!?" Kuwabara whined as Yusuke sat back down.

"Kaori…" Yusuke said, cutting his eyes at her. She smiled and waved at him.

"Hi!" she said happily. Yusuke was about ready to dive over the table until Yukina interrupted.

"Kaori?" she asked softly. Kaori spun around in her seat to face the quiet ice maiden. "You haven't told us about yourself, and I'd love to hear about you."

Yusuke and Kuwabara tried to wave at her to stop, but Yukina was confused. "It's alright guys," Kaori said, glancing at Kurama. She sat with her back against the wall so she could look at everyone's expecting faces. "I know how important it is that you have information, so I'm going to give it to you."

"Kaori," Kurama started, but she waved him off.

"I'm gonna tell you," she said.

**_flashback_**

_Kaori was born in Makai to two fire kitsunes. The youngest of three, she spent her early years at home while the family went out with some other villagers. They had high status, being the only fire kitsunes around. Her father led the village, keeping them always one step ahead of hunters, trappers, or rogue demons who would attempt invasions. All of the males were well trained, and even a few of the women, just in case._

_When Kaori was about 5, her father and a bunch of the men went out on a hunt to get food for a feast. A litter had just been born, and the entire village was going to celebrate. Everyone was like family, supporting each other as if they were their own kits. That night, a group of wolf demons attacked, as if they knew the males were leaving._

"_Kaori!!" her mother yelled, stopping a fox demon that tried get into the house with a ball of fire. "Get your father and your brother! Hurry!" _

"_Mommy!" she screamed as another demon grabbed her mother from behind. She ignited her body, burning him off without much effort._

"_Kaori go!" she yelled, pushing her out of the tent and into the woods. Everywhere tents were ablaze and others could be heard screaming as family members were being massacred left and right. Kaori ran and ran as fast as she could in the direction her father and the other men had left._

_After an hour, exhausted, she met up with the hunting party, overjoyed at the amount of food they caught. "Daddy! Daddy!" Kaori cried, while the men looked at her confused. Her small tunic was covered in mud and torn around her legs. Her father came out from the back, worry all over his face._

"_What happened?! What's going on?!" he demanded of her._

"_They're killing everyone!" she cried. "Mommy! They're trying to kill them all!" The men of the village dropped their spoils and ran towards the village, ears set back on their heads and death in their eyes. Kaori's father found a hollow tree and put her inside. "Daddy no!"_

"_Stay here," he commanded. "I'll come back to get you, I promise." He sealed his crying daughter inside and ran back with his men to his village._

**_end flashback_**

"I waited for three days, and he never came back," she said softly. "I went back to the village and everything was gone, flat. The bodies were piled up and defaced, so I cremated them as best I could. The wolves that attacked were looking for my family. Konajiru sent them."

Everyone stared in silence as Kaori told her story. Kurama understood the most out of everyone how devastating it was to lose an entire village. He placed his hands on hers, making her look up from the floor. She smiled weakly at him, gripping his hand tighter.

"But…why did he want you?" Botan asked. "He couldn't've chased you for over ten years just to make you a dancer."

"He felt I'd be safer in the human world," she said. "Something about saving me till I'm ready."

"But what would a human gangster want with a fox kitsune?" Kurama asked. Kaori looked at him puzzled.

"Konajiru isn't a human," she said slowly.


	7. A Bit of a Break and

Back again loves. I'm gonna try to update as fast as possible. This story is just growing in my head, but i have an idea where I'm going with it. I bet the cliffie at the end of the last one was a bit of a shock, huh? Had that in mind from the beginning actually, as well as a few more things. No guessing! If you're right I'll be bummed. I like surprises.

So here's Chaper 7, and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoy.

**Chaper 7**

Everyone but Genkai and Yukina stared at Kaori in shock. "That guy was definitely a human," Yusuke said. "And his goons were low class demons, D tops."

Kaori tilted her head slightly. "But he wasn't Konajiru," she said. "He just ran one of his clubs." Yusuke's mouth fell slightly ajar. And here he thought this case would be easy.

"Then why couldn't you just escape yourself? We all saw you toast that guy that came after us," Kuwabara asked. Kaori's head dropped slightly.

"I tried a bunch of other times. Getting away wasn't the hard part. But he always found me, and his personal guards are a _lot_ stronger than the guys at the club. Each time they caught me I had more to worry about then just what dance I was going to do when I got back."

Kurama looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but did not voice his question. Kaori met his gaze then looked down at her hands. It was all the confirmation he needed.

_They tried to rape her,_ he thought.

"But why does he want you so bad?" Yusuke asked, serious. "You must be special, especially since he wanted your family dead."

"We…I'm the last one," she said, "at least as far as I know. But I'm rare, which I guess is what makes me special."

"Are you extra strong? Do you have some hidden ability? There has to be something," Botan piped in. Kaori shrugged defeated.

"If so I never learned it. My family's kind of dead," she trailed off.

After a brief silence, Yusuke stood and stretched. "Botan, I think you and Koenma need to find out what's so special about fire kitsunes. We should get Kaori back to Genkai's and make sure she's safe from whatever this guy's planning."

Botan nodded and left out the door. In moments she was seen flying up to Spirit World.

"Um, Yusuke?" Kaori asked, slightly tentatively. "Can we walk around a bit?"

He looked at her slightly confused. "But there's some lunatic looking for you," Kuwabara cut in.

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed. "It's not safe."

"But you're all here, just like back at Genkai's," she said. "And I'm in a human body, so they probably won't recognize me. And I've never just walked around the Human world."

"And we should get her more clothes so she can blend in easier," Yukina added.

"I thought you just went to the mall this morning," Kurama asked.

Yukina giggled. "That was only the beginning," she said. "She needs a lot more if she's going to stay in the human world."

...

Kaori, Yukina and Genkai led the way through the mall, looking in every store and going in almost as many. Kaori had never seen so many kinds of clothes and shoes and shiny things called 'accessories' in one place! Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara were surprised too. They never had to carry so many kinds of clothes and shoes and shiny things called 'accessories' in one trip.

"Can we take a break?!" Yusuke whined, dropping a pair of boots for the third time.

"If you can't carry a few bags what makes you think you can protect her from Konajiru?" Genkai snapped.

"But this is more than a few bags!" Kuwabara complained. Even Kurama was loaded down, but he seemed to be able to cope with it a lot more than the other two.

"You can leave them on the floor while we go in here," Yukina said, pointing to a store with a lot of dresses.

"Why does she need a dress?" Kuwabara asked, dropping his bags.

"Who cares? It's a break isn't it?" Yusuke said, dropping his as well and sitting on a bench. Kuwabara joined him, but Kurama continued to stand.

"Keiko wanted to have a get together," Yukina said. "I met her when we were out here the first time. She can't wait to meet Kaori."

"Oh, really?" Kaori asked, a slight blush on her cheeks. "But I'm not anyone special…" Kurama chuckled at her innocence. She was very similar to Yukina in a way, but she could be quite spontaneous and excited in ways that were similar to Botan.

"Kurama," Genkai said at the door of the store.

"Yes master Genkai?" he answered with a small nod.

"You accompany them in this store," she instructed, handing him her wallet. "I have to make sure these slackers don't try to run away and leave you with the bags." Yusuke moaned, knowing his plan was ruined. Kurama chuckled and followed the two girls into the store.

"What color would you like?" Yukina asked Kaori. She was silent for a while, then her eyes lit up. She slowly walked over to a rack that held a variety of purple colored dresses.

"I love purple," she breathed, eyes never leaving the rack. She and Yukina, who had found another rack, sorted through dress after dress, until they each pulled out two or three. Both girls giggled, and headed back to the dressing room.

"Try mine on first," Yukina called to her through the door.

"Ok!" Kaori said. Kurama stood by Yukina, who seemed much happier now that she had a shopping partner.

"You seem to like Kaori very much," Kurama said with a smile. Yukina smiled up at him.

"She is very nice," she replied. "I do hope she can stay with us when this is all over. It will be very sad if Konajiru takes her again."

Kurama smiled back at the koorime and her caring. "Don't worry, we will protect her." At that, Kaori came out of the dressing room, slightly tentative. She wore a crimson colored v-neck dress that was just short of her knees with a soft white curve down her right side. It was snug enough to fit her figure while not being too revealing.

"What do you think?" she asked. Kurama's eyes widened slightly, while Yukina clapped happily.

"You look lovely," she said. "We _have_ to get you that one."

"Indeed," Kurama said with a smile. Kaori blushed at his compliment.

_Why did _he_ have to come in?_ she asked herself as she went back into the dressing room. He made her extra nervous, mostly because he was the one she wanted to impress.

Outside, Kurama was just as surprised. It was obvious to him that she was pretty, and her being a kitsune was just a bonus, but he found himself concealing a blush himself as she walked back inside the dressing room. Yukina giggled a little at his side, causing him to glance at her slightly confused. "I see you like Kaori too," she smiled, looking up at his surprised face.

Kurama chuckled, knowing he was caught. "I guess you're right," he said, waiting for Kaori to come out again.

"Geez, Grandma. How long are they going to be in there?" Yusuke asked, annoyed and tired.

"Quiet nitwit," she snapped. "They've only been in there for ten minutes. Why can't you be more patient like Kuwabara?"

"Cause Kuwabara fell asleep the minute they went in!" Yusuke yelled. He elbowed Kuwabara in the ribs, snapping him out of his daydream.

"What!? Are we getting attacked?!" he asked, jumping up and wiping the drool off of his face. He looked around and, seeing no one suspicious, looked back at Yusuke and Genkai. "What happened?"

"You just proved how much more prepared you are than this nitwit," Genkai said smugly. Yusuke rolled his eyes, earning him a smack to the back of the head. "You must be prepared at all times."

Kuwabara sat back down, confused, yet slightly proud of himself. A few more minutes passed before Kaori, Yukina, and Kurama were seen emerging from the store, each girl carrying a bag.

"I got three dresses!" Kaori said happily. "They're so pretty!"

"I'm sure they are," Yusuke sighed, grabbing up his bags again. "Let's just go to Genkai's and drop these off already." Kuwabara, ever the gentleman, attempted to take this bag from Yukina so she would not have to carry it. Unfortunately, he couldn't find a way to hold it, so she ended up taking two and walking with him, much to his joy.

Yusuke, grumbling with Genkai, led the way back to through the mall with Kuwabara and Yukina tight at his heels. In the rear, Kurama walked with Kaori.

"Let me take a couple of them," she offered, taking about four bags that held a load of funky t-shirts.

"Thank you," Kurama said, feeling a relief at the lightened load. "I can take them back when we're outside. It'll be a lot easier to use my vines to carry them so you don't have to."

Kaori laughed a bit. "Honestly, that was my plan so you could get a break," she said. Kurama laughed as well as they fell in step with the rest of the group. "I just feel bad for Yusuke."

"He should be used to it. You should see what happens when Botan and Keiko go shopping together." Kaori giggled, imaging poor Yusuke with bags hanging out of his teeth and packed up like a mule.

The walk back to Genkai's continued this way, Yusuke grumbling, Kuwabara impressing Yukina with his strength, and Kaori and Kurama laughing and talking as if they knew each other all their lives. Kaori was almost sad when they reached Genkai's temple.

Yusuke was overjoyed.

"Finally!" he sighed, throwing Kaori's bags into her room. "I feel like my arms are going to fall off." Kuwabara set his load by her bed, then made his way to the kitchen to drink a river. Yukina and Genkai followed to make some afternoon tea, leaving Kaori and Kurama staring at the sea of bags on the floor.

"I never got so much stuff in my whole life," she sighed. Kurama smiled at her as he sat her bags on her bed.

"Then I hope you can stay here a while," Kurama said before bowing slightly and turning to leave.

Kaori watched him walk through the door before calling out "Kurama?"

"Hm?" he said, leaning back in. Kaori looked at him for a moment, then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, so fast he almost missed it. Almost.

"Thank you," she said, slightly blushing. Kurama smiled at her before leaving once again.

Kaori slipped off her necklace, and with a small glow her ears and tail returned. She sat amongst the endless amount of bags and held her tail around her waist, stroking it gently. A soft smile spread across her face as she reached out and found a perfect, purple rose in the small bag Kurama sat on her bed. She held it close, loving its sweet fragrance.

"I hope I can stay a while too…"


	8. Warning

And here we go. Sorry this took a while. I just had no time. BUT! I will start Chapter 9 right now, so hopefully it'll be up by Friday. If not, check back Monday. We're going away for the weekend! But yeah, here it is. And since Christmas has yet to come, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 8**

Kaori awoke with a start in the middle of the night. Something was wrong, but she didn't know what it was. She uncurled from her ball and sat up, her eyes already adjusting to the darkness. She wore new pajamas that Yukina had picked out for her, a tank top and matching shorts with penguins on them, with a small hole that allowed her tail to come out easily. That tail was now wrapped around her belly, trying to settle the uneasiness it felt.

There was a shadow by the window, a little on the short side, like Hiei. Kaori relaxed slightly, until it spoke. "Konajiru isn't pleased," the shadow said.

Kaori gulped and looked to the door. "Running will not help you." She looked at the shadow, then back to the door. There was another one next to the door!

_Crap,_ she thought. Perhaps if she… "Screaming will get you nowhere," this second shadow said. This was bad, very bad. Suddenly she felt a hand on her chin, the figure that made the first shadow.

"Such a pretty girl," he crooned. "Why don't you behave more?"

Kaori felt cornered, and kitsunes hated being cornered. Her body temperature rose slightly as she growled, first low, then louder. "Get away from me," she said, much calmer than she felt.

"Konajiru merely sent us as a warning my dear," he said. "He will come for you if you do not return. And it will be much easier if you just return."

Kaori growled again. A plant in the corner came to life, a vine lashing out at the shadow, but he caught it with a smile. "Ah ah ah," the second one said, strolling over to the bed. "We wouldn't want to hurt you with your friends not able to watch, especially the other kitsune." Kaori's eyes widened in surprise and fear as the two shadows chuckled.

"Konajiru will be in touch," the first figure spoke. Almost instantly they were gone, leaving Kaori sitting alone in silence. She sat frozen in fear for a few minutes, eyes not leaving where the shadowy figure once stood.

* * *

Kurama slept peacefully in his room, wearing his pajama bottoms only on this warm night. He felt something change, which woke him up instantly, and he sat up. Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. After a few minutes, he lay back down and was almost asleep when he heard his door being slid open, almost silently.

Instead of sitting up, he kept his breathing deep and listened. The door was shut just as quietly, but no footsteps were heard. Just as Kurama felt like they must have left, he felt a warm body next to his.

"Kurama?" a soft voice asked, as if afraid to wake him up. He rolled over to make out Kaori's figure in the dark.

"Kaori?" he asked, sitting up to face her and turning on his light. "Is anything the matter?" She sat quietly for a minute, head down. Then he smelt salt.

"C-can I…stay here…for the n-n-night?" she asked, her voice failing her by the time she got to night. Fresh tears started to pour down her face as she saw his green eyes full of concern. Kurama pulled her into a hug, only aiding the tears.

"Of course, but please do not cry," he said softly, holding her tightly. "What's wrong?"

Kaori did her best to pull herself together. "Konajiru…he sent people…" Kaori slowly told him what happened in her room before she made her way to his. Kurama had let her go and now was looking into her eyes as she talked. There was a fear buried in her eyes that she was trying to hide from him.

"How did he know I was a kitsune?" Kurama asked while Kaori wiped away her last tear.

"I don't know. He just knows. I don't even know how he knew where to find me." Kaori felt so helpless. Konajiru was going to get her again, and Kurama and her other friends were going to get hurt because of her. Kurama put a hand on hers in reassurance.

"We'll protect you, I promise," he said, his voice deeper, more protective. When Kaori looked into his eyes, she saw a golden glow.

_His kitsune side, Yoko, _she thought.

"You may spend the night in my room, and as many nights as you wish," Kurama continued, eyes back to their soft green color.

"Thank you," Kaori said with a smile. She was nearly back to her happy self, making Kurama chuckle. He reached over to turn off his light, and when he leaned back, he felt Kaori's tail brush against him. She was curled up in a ball next to him on one of his spare pillows. He blinked in surprise.

_Didn't know she meant my bed…_ he thought, before brushing it off and lying down on his back a few inches from her. His bed wasn't very wide, so he couldn't give her more space. After a good minute of silence, he felt Kaori snuggle closer to him, her leg brushing his hand.

"Kurama?" she asked, once again afraid of waking him. She could still make out his face and saw it turn to face her. "Thanks again for making me feel safe."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile before they both went off to sleep.

* * *

"Kaori!? KAORI!!"

Kurama awoke with a start, hearing Kaori's name being screamed by Yusuke and Kuwabara. He sat up and instantly was pulled back down. To his left, Kaori laid fast asleep, a peaceful look on her features. Luckily she had her ears folded down to block out the noise.

"KAORI!? KURAAAMAAA!!"

Kurama pulled back the sheet to see one of her tails wrapped around his waist, making sure he was still there when she would wake up. He tried to sit up again, but the tail once again tightened its grip. A smile played on Kurama's lips as he tugged once again at her tail. Kaori sat up, making Kurama freeze mid-pull.

"OH!" she said when she saw Kurama holding her tail. It let go and was back around her legs in an instant. "Sorry…I kind of…sorry…"

"Were you worried someone would take you?" Kurama asked, getting out of bed.

"I thought they'd take you…" Kaori said softly. The door was instantly flung open by the frantic Spirit Detective.

"KAORI'S GONE!!" Yusuke screamed in the room. Then he saw her blinking back at him from Kurama's bed. "Oh…Ooohhh…."

"It wasn't like that, Yusuke," Kurama said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Kaori, why were you in Kurama's bed?" Yusuke asked, slightly amused with his arms crossed. Kuwabara appeared behind him and raised an eyebrow.

"Because Konajiru's men came into my room last night," she said. Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes grew wide. "I came in here cause I was afraid."

"What men?" Yusuke asked. Hiei appeared at the window, a body on both shoulder and one gash across his chest. Kurama slid it open and Hiei climbed in.

"These men," he said, slight fatigue in his voice. He dropped the bodies on the ground and Kaori recognized the shadowy figures as her 'visitors'. Her tails tightened around her.

"Where did you find them?" Kurama asked, walking over and flipping over the first body. The demon was a pale green color, extra pale due to the lack of blood. The other was just as pale and just as dead.

"I sensed them leaving," Hiei said, leaning against the wall and trying to get his eyes to focus. "I followed them for a few hours, back into Makai. I had hoped that they'd lead me to Konajiru, but they set up their own camp in the woods. I watched them for a while before one of them sensed me."

"Guess you didn't get information," Yusuke asked, kicking the other body over to look at his face. He looked up at Hiei in time to see him slide down the wall to the floor as he lost his fight with unconsciousness. "Hiei!"

Kurama was by his side in a heartbeat, checking his vitals. "He's alive, but he's exhausted and lost quite a bit of blood," he said, pulling open Hiei's shirt to see the full extent of his wound.

Kaori climbed off the bed and sat next to Kurama. "Let me help," she said. "It's my fault he's like this anyway." Kurama nodded and pulled out some of his healing plants.

"Will shorty be ok?" Kuwabara asked.

"You better get Genkai, just in case," Kurama said. "Yusuke, bring us some water. We got a lot of cleaning to do." Both boys nodded and left the room. "Ready Kaori?"

"Ready," she said. The kitsunes went to work.


	9. Kaori's Story, part 2

I had so many issues with this chapter it wasn't funny. Then i had to reboot my laptop and lost half of it. HERE IT IS!! Hope it's satisfactory.

**Chapter 9**

Hiei awoke in a room at Genkai's. He was lying in a bed, covered over by a sheet. His pants were still on, but he saw his shirt on the table next to him. On his other side was Kaori, who had yet to realize he was awake. Kaori's tails twitched with concentration while she sat on the floor repairing his cloak. She pricked her finger once but stayed silent as to not wake him. A smile brightened her face as she finished up that last hole.

"YAY!" she cheered before covering her mouth and looking over at Hiei. She met his eyes and was shocked. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up!"

"Hn," Hiei replied, sitting up and inspecting his chest. He was wrapped thoroughly with bandages, a few healing plants still inside. "I was already awake."

"Oh, ok," Kaori said, standing. "You're not completely healed, but me and Kurama patched you up, and Genkai healed up the really big hole in you. Still, you gotta take it easy." Hiei stood and grabbed his shirt. There was no sign that it had been torn. Hiei looked at Kaori, and her eyes dropped to the floor. Her ears were drooping slightly and only one of her tails was off of the ground, which she had around her belly.

"You fixed this?" he asked, more demanding than polite. Kaori nodded.

"I used some threads from a Makai plant so it'll be stronger," she said. "I fixed your cloak, too." With a 'hn,' Hiei put his shirt on and took his cloak from Kaori, who held it out readily. The cloak, too, showed no sign of tear and looked perfect.

"Feel no guilt for what happened," Hiei said. She looked up at him slightly. "I acted on my own and paid the price. You did nothing so don't take the blame for it." Hiei turned to walk away, but paused. "Thank you," he added.

Kaori hugged him from behind, nearly toppling them over. "YAY!" she cheered, ears and tail up happily. "I was worried you hated me, chibi!" Hiei's eye twitched, but he preferred to see her happy instead of depressed. Kurama and Yusuke came in to check on Hiei just in time to see him being hugged by Kaori. Not hugging back, of course, but being hugged.

"Hey there, Hiei," Yusuke said, eyebrow raised.

"Hiei's ok! Hiei's ok!" Kaori chanted, releasing him and hopping around the room. Kurama too looked on with raised eyebrow. He did not feel any animosity towards his friend, but he was amazed that he had let her hug him.

**She would have cried,** Hiei sent him, matching his gaze with a glare. **I did not want to deal with her guilt.**

_Still, it was kind of you,_ Kurama thought back, watching Kaori hop around happily. _Glad to see you are well. We were worried that you would sleep today away too._

**How long was I asleep? **Hiei asked, putting his cloak back on in one swish.

_Two days. It's Tuesday morning._

**Hn.**

"Make sure you rest up, buddy," Yusuke said. "We're heading over to Keiko's later tonight." Hiei merely flitted out of the open window without saying a word. Kaori stopped bouncing around in time to see Hiei disappear.

"Are you coming to breakfast, Kaori?" Kurama asked. On that cue Yusuke headed to the kitchen. Kaori smiled at Kurama, still happy.

"Ok," she said, walking over to him. Just seeing her happy made him smile subconsciously. "I'm glad Hiei's alright. You did a good job bandaging him up."

"Thank you," Kurama said, allowing her to walk out of the room first. "But you did help, and you did very well repairing his clothing. I'm quite impressed." Kaori blushed slightly, making Kurama smile bigger. Tonight would be quite entertaining…

"Are you ready yet?" Yusuke called into the temple. He wore jeans and his white t-shirt with a denim jacket. Kuwabara walked out to meet him in an eerily similar outfit. Yusuke raised an eyebrow, but didn't care. They were guys after all.

Yukina and Genkai came out next, followed closely by Kurama. Genkai in a black shirt and pants, Yukina in a pale blue dress, similar to her usual attire, but shorter and sleeveless. Kurama wore a red shirt, with black pants and carried a jacket. "Yukina, you look gorgeous," Kuwabara said. She merely giggled, taking his out stretched arm.

"You're so funny, Kuwabara," she said. "Kaori's on her way, she's putting on her shoes.

"We're almost late," Yusuke moaned. "One of us should stay behind and the rest of us can go."

"Kurama!" Kaori yelled from somewhere inside. Yusuke started to laugh.

"Guess I'm volunteered," he sighed, heading back inside. He found her sitting on her bed, fiddling with the necklace.

His heart nearly skipped a beat. She was wearing a lavender color dress that would reach her knees when she stood. Now it came to mid thigh, showing off her long legs. The v cut was low enough to bring a pink tint to his cheeks without being overly showy. Her hair cascaded around her face, framing it perfect, as the tails did for her legs, those long, tone-

"Oh! Can you get this for me?" Kaori asked, noticing him in the doorway. Kurama recovered gracefully.

"Of course," he said as Kaori stood and handed him her necklace and turned around. He tied it around her neck and watched as her tails and ears disappeared. He almost missed them. Yoko certainly enjoyed them.

"Thank you!" Kaori said, spinning around to face him. "Do you like it? Honestly? Maybe I should've worn the red one…What do you think?" She did a couple of twirls so he could see her.

Kurama looked from her hair, with its slightly curled ends, down past her enhanced chest to the curves on her sides-who knew her butt was that shapely?-and down to her legs that held his attention longest.

"I like it," Kurama said, returning back to his gentleman ways. Kaori smiled at him, but saw the spark in his eye.

"Does Yoko like it?" she asked.

"Um, yes, yes he does," Kurama said with a smile. _Very much_. "We better get going though, or we'll be late to the party."

Kaori gasped and ran past him, catching his wrist as they ran out the temple and down the flight of stairs.

Genkai's huge flight of stairs. Kurama was amazed that she could run that way in heels without falling. When they got to the bottom she stopped because she didn't know which way to go. "Which way is it?" Kaori asked. Kurama couldn't help but laugh.

"We're not that late, we can walk," he said, leading her to the right and down the street. It took nearly half of a block before he remembered she was still holding his hand. She had a slight blush on her cheek, but seemed to not mind it.

"Did Koenma find out anything about my attackers?" Kaori asked. Kurama sighed and shook his head.

"I'm deeply sorry," he said. Kaori was quiet for a bit.

"When I was growing up, after my family was gone, I always wondered what I must've done that was so horrible," she said after a while. Kurama looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was looking down at the ground while she talked.

"Konajiru came to get me about a year later. He knew all about my family and the village, so I figured out he was behind it. He always talked about grooming me to be perfect, sending me to club after club to be a dancer. I kept running away but I was caught each time. So instead of trying to escape, I learned to fight."

"That's where you learned your technique?" Kurama asked. Kaori nodded.

"I met a few other kitsunes, who showed me plant skills, and a few fire apparitions showed me the fire tricks. I taught myself to mix them for my own tricks, learned hand-to-hand combat from watching other fights."

They rounded a corner and passed a couple who were too occupied to notice them walk by. After a brief silence, Kurama asked the question that had haunted him the most. "What did they do to you?" he asked, simply and bluntly.

"Everything. When I was small they beat me, when I got older they tried to rape me. And every time I got away and met others who tried to protect me, they were captured, beaten, and killed in front of me. I gave up hope really. No one could help me and I was too weak on my own. I thought about leaving yesterday…"

Kurama stopped, making Kaori have to stop and face him. "You can't leave!" he said, almost exasperated. "If he comes for you, I'll protect you, we all will. You're safest with us, and I will not see you get hurt by Konajiru or any of his pawns. Who knows what could happen if you're out there and get caught or meet some rogue demon who wants to use you!"

Kaori stared at him in amazement. No one had ever cared so much since her family died, only somewhat acquaintances or those looking for a show. Here was this kitsune, laying his life on the line for her with so much passion and affection that she couldn't help but let a tear slide down her cheek.

She smiled as she wiped it away. "I'm never usually this emotional. I think there's something about the human world," she said. Kurama smiled back at her.

"I understand," he said, squeezing her hand tightly. "We better hurry to Keiko's. Who knows what they'll do without us." With a laugh the two continued down the street, merely enjoying each other's company. Tonight was definitely a good night.


	10. Surprise

Oh man I am so sorry that this took forever! I've been getting ready for college and we've been out of town every other day and I'm sorry! The end was kinda rushed, but I hope you like it.

I go to school Thursday. UPenn here I come! hopefully I'll be able to write at night when we're not doing anything, but no promises. I will not give up on this!! Please read and review. I'd love to know how many people actually like this.

**Chapter 10**

Keiko's party was very eventful. Shizuru, Koenma and Botan even arrived to meet Kaori, who seemed to glow with the joy around her. She laughed at all the jokes, talked freely with everyone, and even tried a cigarette that Shizuru offered her, though it made her cough for five straight minutes. It was amazing how someone who was so shy and afraid when they first met was so open and alive because she was surrounded by friends.

Koenma and Botan left first to check on the status of Konajiru's file. Shizuru went home next, since it was late and she had work in the morning. Genkai walked Yukina back to the temple early, while Yusuke and the gang were helping Keiko clean up. And by "Yusuke and the gang," I mean Kurama and Kaori.

"I really enjoyed the party," Kaori said, cleaning some dishes in the sink.

"I'm glad you came," Keiko said, placing the dry dishes in the cabinet. Kurama grabbed the trash bag and took it out back. "So do you like Kurama?" Kaori was caught off guard and nearly dropped a plate.

"What? Where did that come from?" she asked, sitting the plate down carefully. Keiko giggled.

"You never left his side, and every time he talked you were mesmerized by his words," she said. Kaori blushed slightly, but luckily her back was to Keiko.

"He's really nice, and he's the first kitsune I've met in a few years. I guess so…"she trailed off right as Kurama came inside.

"Kurama, you're going to bring Kaori back soon, right?" Keiko asked without missing a beat. Kurama smiled, knowing he was the subject of their previous conversation.

"I will do my best, Keiko," he said. "We better get back to Genkai's though. It is getting quite late."

"Bye, Keiko!" Kaori said, giving her a hug. Kurama hugged Keiko as well, and they went out into the living room to get Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara. The latter two needed to get woken up from their beauty naps, and were more than ready to head back to Genkai's for the night.

The walk was rather quiet, safe the occasional yawns from Yusuke. Kaori was excited from the party that she was nearly dancing home, while Kurama chuckled occasionally at her little girl attitude. Kuwabara was nearly sleep walking until he hit a mailbox, making Yusuke burst into laughter. "Way to go, Kuwabara," Yusuke laughed. Kaori gave Kuwabara a hand up, while he just glared at Yusuke. Then, out of nowhere, he tackled Kaori to the ground as the mailbox exploded.

"What the heck was that?!" Yusuke yelled, hitting the ground with Kurama. Hiei flitted far enough away from the blast to be safe.

"An energy blast," Kurama said, rolling to his feet but staying low. "There, on that building." A demon smirked, then disappeared. Kuwabara stood and pulled Kaori up, who was already looking for the demon's energy.

"There!" Kaori shouted. All five dodged a second blast, fired right by Kurama' feet. They jumped up, unscathed, and searched again for the demon who had disappeared again.

"Let's get out of the city," Kuwabara said. The group continued down the street, searching for the demon. They weren't attacked until they reached the center of the woods. Another energy blast went by, but this time, Yusuke fired back. The demon landed on the path, blocking their way with a smile.

"You should've come home," the demon taunted, eyes locked on Kaori's. She growled at him, recognizing him immediately.

"That's not my home," she said firmly. "You won't take me back anymore."

"If I recall, you said that…hm, six times now?" the demon laughed. "Konajiru is tired of having to fetch you, my dear girl. I, on the other hand, enjoy it more and more each time."

"She's not going back with you!" Kuwabara said, preparing to form his spirit sword. Kaori stopped him however with a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be hasty," she said, eyes locked with her attacker. "I know him better than you do. If you just rush in he'll cut you down. He's as fast as Hiei, and can teleport. Wait first and watch for any others." With that, she stepped in front of the group and walked towards the demon.

"Silly Kaori. Now you're hiding amongst the humans. You know you don't belong here." With a flick of a wrist, he shot a small blast of energy and cut the chain of her necklace off. Her ears and tail came out with a glow.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Kaori said, even voice.

"Because you are too valuable, and are so naïve to the fact. You don't get anything, so your friends will die in vain while you stand by and watch."

Kaori growled again, spirit energy spiking and dropped. Kurama and Hiei caught this spike, but were amazed at how quickly it was gone. This demon, whom Kaori seemed to know, pulled a sword from his hip and smiled mischievously. Hiei hn'd and tossed Kaori his sword. She only had a split second to catch the sword and block the demon's attack while the sword was still sheathed.

Kaori found herself playing defense as she was repeatedly attacked. But there was something different this time, more urgent. She never planned on losing, but he was always faster, stronger than her. But this time, it was almost as if she could count out his moves. Her eyes were opened, mostly through her concern of her friends.

"You've gotten better," the demon scoffed.

"You've gotten worse," Kaori smirked. She delivered a kick to his chest, throwing him off long enough to pull Hiei's sword from it's sheath and to stop his next attack with the blade. She swung the sheath but connected with his forearm. Avoiding a kick, Kaori jumped over the demon and blocke again, this time with the sheath and struck at him with the sword, slicing him across the arm. He jumped back and growled, charging at Kaori full speed. She did her best to block his attacks, but one kick hit her in the side, knocking her off balance. A second kick hit her in the stomach, sending her into a tree and sliding to the ground.

"Kaori!" Kuwabara shouted. "Come on! Get up!" Kurama took a step forward, but stopped when Kaori stood to her feet.

"Is that all you got?" Kaori said, but her legs looked less steady than her voice.

"And you still try to be strong for them," the demon laughed. "How about we raise the stakes a little, hm? Pick which of your friends will die first or I will choose for you." Kaori's eyes grew wide.

"Why don't you just leave them out of this!?" Kaori shouted, her energy rising again. Her opponent just laughed, his own energy rising. Suddenly he fired a blast at Kurama. He crossed his arms to block it, but the blast was too strong and he was thrown into the tree.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted. Before anyone could move, the demon shot him again while he was stunned against the tree. Kurama's body slid down limp, his jacket and shirt torn. Kaori's heart nearly stopped as Yusuke tried to revive him.

"He has a pulse but that hit him hard," Kuwabara said.

"Oh how tragic," thedemon said with mock concern. "Who's to blame for that? Anyone? Kaori?"

"You know what?! I'm two seconds from blowing your voice box out!" Yusuke shouted. "I outta-" he stopped when he saw shock, almost fear on the demons face. Yusuke was confused, and he looked over at Hiei, who had a shocked look on his face too. Yusuke followed his gaze to Kaori, and his mouth dropped open.

Kaori's eyes were white flames, purple pupils gone amongst the energy that was erupting from her body. All three of her tails were a mix of orange and red flames with ears to match. Her dress was unseen, as she wore what appeared to be flames that covered the important parts of her body. Her energy was seen as a huge fire eminating from her, with random flares shooting out as her energy was peaking on the edge of uncontrollable.

"Everytime I find a home," she said, voice low, unrecognizeable, "you always come to ruin my life." The demon took a step back as a flare landed by his feet. "Why do you always have to hurt the ones I care about? Why do you always have to destroy everything I love?"

Kurama opened his eyes to see Kuwabara leaning over him. "Thank goodness you're alright," Kuwabara said. "Kaori went all crazy cause she thought you were dead."

_Kaori,_ Kurama thought, sitting up. He saw her in her flaming demonic form, staring down the demon. Perhaps it was because she was a kitsune, maybe because she was on fire, but Kurama knew he had never seen anything as beautiful as the young woman who was standing a few yards in front of him.

"Look Kaori," the demon said, now in a pleading voice. "I only do what konajiru tells me to do. You and I both know that."

"We both know you're lying," she said, a smile spreading on her face, showing a pair of fangs. "All you are good for is to die a slow and painful death."

"Wait, we need to ask him some questions," Yusuke piped in. "At least let him live."

"Quiet!" Kaori snapped at him, eyes never leaving the wimpering demon. "I've been looking forward to this day for too long and there is nothing I need from him." He tried to run away, but the path infront of him went up in a blaze, stopping him in his tracks. Vines flung out of the ground and wrapped up his wrists and ankles.

"I know why he sent me! I know what he wants from you! Just please don't kill me!" he begged as Kaori stalked towards him.

"Speak quickly," she said, laughter in her voice.

"He wanted to control your power, something about your true potential. Me and the others, we were the motivation to get your power to truly come out. We never wanted to kill you, it's just like training." Kaori's firey eyes met his, stopping inches from his face.

"Consider this graduation then," Kaori said. The demon erupted into flames that burned him but did not kill him quickly. His screams rang out through the woods, sending a chill down Yusuke and Kuwabara's spines, yet putting a smile on Kaori's lips, her tongue tracing one of her fangs. Kuwabara was more frightened by her apparent enjoyment.

When the demon was finally dead, Kaori released him and put his body out. She turned around and walked back to the group. With each step, she returned back to the Kaori they all knew. Her dress had a cut across the stomach, but other than that, she looked exactly as she did before her transformation. She knelt in front of kurma, who was now fully awake and healing.

"Are you ok?" she asked, voice back to it's soft timidity. Kurama nodded, keeping his eyes trained on her purple ones. She gave a weak smile, fatigue crossing her face. "That's good. I was worried that…that he…" with that, Kaori fell over, completely exhausted. Kuwabara caught her, then looked to Yusuke for an idea.

"We better get back to Genkai's," Yusuke said with a sigh. "Koenma's going to love this…"


	11. Good Night

I am SO sorry this took so long. I had to say all my goodbyes this past week, move in on thursday, and we have stuff during orientation that takes like ALL day. so it's 9:25 Sunday morning, and i have the next chapter for you. This one was really hard to make right. But here it is! Sorry it's so short...I promise the next one will be better!

**Chapter 11**

Kaori woke up in her bed in Genkai's temple. She saw Kurama sitting in a chair next to her bed with a book and Hiei sat in the window, staring out blankly. When she moved she caught their attention. "Oh, hello," Kurama said with surprise.

"Hi," Kaori said. "Why so shocked?"

"You've been unconscious for an hour," Hiei said.

"Oh, cool," Kaori said sitting up with a yawn. "So what happened to that demon?"

"You killed him," Hiei said, turning his gaze to her. She looked more shocked than Kurama was.

"Really? How?" Kaori asked.

"What do you remember?" Kurama asked, setting his book down. Kaori thought for a minute.

"I was fighting, and I hit a tree, and then…he shot you," Kaori said slowly. Kurama nodded at her in reassurance. "Then I…I got mad…and then…" Her eyes grew wide as she stared at Kurama. At that moment, teenage Koenma came walking into the room.

"Kaori, I need to speak with you," he said. He continued when she nodded her head. "Earlier this evening, you destroyed a demon with reserves of demon energy, correct?"

"I guess," she said. "But it couldn't have been too much, cause I didn't know it was there, and the demon-"

"Was an A-class," Koenma cut in. Kurama's eyes grew and Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Your energy peaked just short of an S-class. You told me that you had no hidden power."

"I didn't know about it!" Kaori defended. "I swear! I didn't lie to you, Koenma. I don't even know where it came from!"

"Well, find out what triggered it then!" Koenma snapped back. "Your power is dangerous, and if what that demon said is true, that Konajiru is prepping you, then we need to find out what it is he wants."

"Yes sir," Kaori said, eyes lowered. With that, he left the room. Hiei 'hn'd' and flitted out the window to find a tree for the night, leaving Kaori and Kurama alone. Kurama looked over at Kaori, who drew her knees up to her chest, covers up to her waist.

"Kaori? Are you alright?" he asked, moving to sit next to her on the bed. She nodded, paused, then shook her head.

"Konajiru wants to use a power I never knew I had, and it only came out when you got hurt," she said sadly. "That means he'll probably come after you and you'll get hurt again and it'll be all my fault." Kurama put an arm around her back in comfort.

"I'll be fine," he said. "We're all going to protect you, Kaori. And don't even think about running away. You'll be safe here, and I'll be safe."

"But why should you put yourself in danger for me?" Kaori said, purple eyes finally meeting green ones. Kurama opened his mouth to speak, but could not find his voice as he looked deep into her purple orbs. So many emotions were swimming around the girls eyes that for a moment he was lost in them.

"Why would you risk your life for me?" Kaori repeated, but this time in a softer, gentler voice. She saw the same depth in Kurama's eyes as he saw in hers. The emotions were deep and pure, full of warmth, all directed towards her.

Kurama slowly leaned over, his face an inch from Kaori's, keeping their eyes locked. Their noses just brushed against each other, giving Kaori a chill she'd never felt before in her life. "Because," Kurama said softly, "I care about you, more than about my own safety. I will do all that I can to protect you because you are worth fighting for."

Kaori gave a small gasp. Never in her life had she heard someone be so caring, or considerate about her. She hoped that he was different that all of those men she met at Konajiru's clubs who only wanted her for pleasure. Kurama erased all doubt when he closed the gap between their lips and gently held hers with his. Her eyes drifted shut as he became the possessor of her first kiss, then he released her lifts just as lightly as if he were a cloud.

Kurama watched as Kaori slowly opened her eyes and met his, a small blush on her cheeks. With his hand that was not holding her close to him, he reached up and gently stroked her face. It was so soft that Kurama found it hard to stop. Kaori was entranced as she watched the green orbs that were watching hers.

Again, Kurama kissed her, a bit more passionately than the first time, causing Kaori to lean back into his other arm. Kaori slid her hands up to his neck as he pulled her closer, tighter against him. Suddenly, her energy spiked again, and it felt as if her temperature shot up. When Kurama pulled back, Kaori's ears were ablaze and her eyes, now opened, had fire.

Kaori gasped and jumped out of the bed. Her tails were burning, but her dress remained and the bed did not burn. "Oh my God…" she trailed off. Kurama stared at her in amazement as she took herself in. "Oh my God I'm burning…this is so crazy…"

"Yes, very," Kurama agreed, standing to face her. She spun in a small circle, almost chasing her tail. Her ears and tail slowly returned to normal. The fire slowly was changing back to fur, from the base out to the tips. Her eyes to, returned to their normal, purple color as well.

"Maybe we should go see Koenma," Kaori decided. Kurama chuckled.

"It's nearly one in the morning," he said. "We will see him first thing in the morning." Kaori nodded and climbed back into bed while Kurama sat back down in his chair.

"Will you…stay with me tonight?" she asked timidly. Kurama nodded, sensing her nervousness. To his amazement, she scooted over in her bed to make room for him. Kurama got in next to Kaori, but gave her some room between them. She was obviously slightly nervous and did not look at him.

"Kaori," Kurama said gently, making her half jump as she looked at him. He reached out to trace her face. "I'm not going to take advantage of you, I swear. I have much more respect for you than that. Trust me, ok?"

Kaori nodded, then smiled. She snuggled a bit closer to him, and he put his arm over her stomach to make sure she felt secure. The last thing Kurama felt was a tail wrapping itself around his waist before he fell into a deep sleep...


	12. Gone

I'm so proud of myself! Typed this all in one day!! It's almost one in the morning, but classes start Wednesday, so i'm trying to get as much in as possible.

This one is less fluffy, a bit more actiony, but the real stuff is gonna be in the next couple chapters. Let me know what you think!!

**Chapter 12**

Two days later, Botan landed her oar outside of Genkai's temple and ran inside looking for her. She found Yusuke and Kuwabara playing a game, Yukina cleaning up from lunch, and finally, Genkai meditating in the next room. The psychic opened her eyes when she sensed Botan enter. "What can I do for you?" Genkai asked.

"Where's Kaori?" she asked, near frantic. "Koenma's picked up a ton of demon activity and he thinks it's Konajiru."

"She and Kurama left for the market. They should be back momentarily," Genkai said standing. "I sense them close, but we'll check on them to make sure they're safe." Botan nodded and followed her out of the room.

"Where ya going?" Kuwabara asked, pausing the game. "Is something wrong?"

"Come on," Botan said. "We're going to make sure Kurama and Kaori are safe."

"Why wouldn't they be?" Yusuke asked, getting up with Kuwabara and following them outside.

"There's been a spike in demon activity, and we think it's Konajiru," Botan said as they got outside. They all sensed a group of powerful demons coming towards the temple. They stood at the top of the stairs, searching for Kaori and Kurama.

"There," Genkai said, looking left. The two were seen running, Kurama pulling Kaori, towards the temple. They ran up the stairs to the anxious friends.

"The demon energy," Kurama said, catching his breath.

"Get her inside," Genkai said. The group headed inside, Yusuke watching the door. Hiei flitted in front of him, giving him a start, but he quickly let him inside.

"Geez, why ya gotta scare people?" Yusuke said.

"Sorry," Hiei said, walking past him. Yusuke paused, door handle still in his hand.

"What did you…?"he asked confused. Hiei continued in and headed to the rooms where Kaori, Kurama, and Yukina were. Kuwabara and Genkai were securing the other exits.

Kaori looked up at Hiei with a faint smile. She sat aside Kurama on her bed, pillow on her lap, and hand grasping his tightly. Yukina sat on the chair, quite nervous herself, yet relieved at seeing Hiei.

"You should help the idiot guarding the door," Hiei said to Kurama. "I shall watch over them."

"Alright," Kurama said standing. He gave Kaori's hand one last squeeze before letting go and walking past Hiei with a nod. Hiei's gaze was low, which bothered Kurama a bit more than he would have liked. Whatever was wrong, Hiei could sort it out. It was in his nature to be cold and distant.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Yukina said softly to Kaori. She nodded at the blue haired koorime and slipped out behind Kurama, who waited for her. Hiei shut the door behind the two and latched it.

"So what are we gonna do?" Kaori asked him when he turned to face her. After a brief pause, he walked past her to the window-and opened it. "Uh, isn't that a bad idea?"

"No," Hiei said, turning to face her. "Leaving Konajiru's was a bad idea. " Kaori stared at him blankly at first, then realization hit. Before she opened her mouth to scream he was across the room and had a hand around her throat. Two more demons climbed in the window and helped him to subdue her. Kaori struggled and fought, then suddenly sent her energy up in a flare.

She burned off two of her captors, but the Hiei imposter must have been a fire demon, cause he just smiled. Kaori clawed at his hand to get some air, but his grip was firm, even as she scratched up his skin. Perhaps if her energy went high enough she could get them off, but now she was swimming in and out of consciousness.

The other two grabbed her again, and suddenly she felt cold. _Ice demons,_ she thought. Between the freezing cold and the strangulation Kaori could only try focus her eyes on 'Hiei' who was urging them to make it fast.

"She's trying to melt it off," one said as ice tried to encase Kaori's wrists.

"I sense that other kitsune coming," Hiei said. "We'll do this later." He pulled out the sword on his belt, still sheathed, and struck the already phased Kaori on the side of the head. She collapsed all too easy, and the two ice demons quickly caught her carried her out the window. As the Hiei imposter got to the window, Kurama kicked the door in.

"Kaori!" he shouted, seeing a quick glimpse of her before the two sprinted off with demon speed. Hiei smirked at him, placing his sword back on his belt.

"All too easy," he laughed. "So trusting, aren't you?" Kurama growled, mentally kicking himself for leaving Kaori alone with this monster.

"Where are you taking her, or must I beat it out of you?" he asked, voice laced with venom.

"My Lord, Konajiru, wants you all to come. She is at his castle in the demon world." Hiei pulled out a map and threw it at Kurama. He caught it without a blink or shifting his gaze from Hiei. "I won't fight you, so don't worry. I was just the retriever." Hiei turned to leave, but stopped when he saw that the vines outside had grown over the open window.

"If you are only the retriever," a deep voice said from behind him, "your death will be trivial." The imposter demon spun around to meet the golden eyes of a snarling kitsune, fangs barred.

* * *

By the time Yusuke got to the room, Yoko was replacing the seed of his death plant in his hair and the vines on the window were receding. "What happened?!" he asked. "Where's Hiei?!"

"That was not the fire apparition," Yoko said, picking up the map he had released during his transformation. "It was a shape-shifter. They took Kaori."

"Crap," Yusuke said. "And we need to find Hiei." Yoko nodded and followed the spirit detective out of the room. Kuwabara met the two as they headed out to find Konajiru's castle. Genkai stayed behind with Yukina and to call Koenma.

The detectives-and Yoko-headed into the woods, following the instructions on the map that led them to a portal by a mountain. Yoko stepped in without hesitation, followed by Yusuke and a nervous Kuwabara. On the other side, they were met by a rocky terrain, full of caves and small cliffs that were in the middle of a storm. The portal itself let them off on the edge of a ridge that was quite slick.

"Do you sense that?" Kuwabara said. Yoko nodded.

"Hiei," Yusuke said, looking around frantically for his friend.

"There," Yoko said, pointing to a dark figure lying by the entrance of a cave further down the ravine. The three rushed to his side. He was bruised and beaten, but partially conscious. Yoko pulled out some healing plants and applied them to his wounds, adding extra spirit energy to speed the healing.

"We'll stay here for the day, then tonight we'll spy out that castle when Hiei's ready," Yusuke said. "It's raining too much and Hiei's too out of it to keep going." The group agreed, and Kuwabara helped him pull Hiei inside the cave. Yoko stood by the edge and stared off towards where they needed to go.

"Let's get some fire wood, Urameshi," Kuwabara said. Yusuke nodded and the two trotted off in the rain. Yoko eventually walked inside of the cave and sat across from Hiei, who was propped against the opposing wall. Both were drenched, but being raised in the Demon World allowed them to tolerate it. Neither spoke for a while and averted each others' gaze. "They took her, didn't they?" Hiei asked. Yoko nodded.

"A shape-shifter came. We thought it was you," Yoko said. Hiei knew his friend had cared for Kaori. He had watched them from the trees and saw their first kiss and the affect it had on her. He felt guilty for witnessing something so personal, so he kept it to himself. Since then, the two were closer, and both were happier. Kurama's guard had been up more than ever, but they used him to steal the woman he cared for from right under his nose.

"They ambushed me…"Hiei said. "I sensed the demons coming, and I was on my way to the temple. I should've been more careful."

"It is not your fault," Yoko said. "Don't be guilty for what you had no control over. I should've known it wasn't you. We all should've. I should not have left her alone with that pathetic excuse for a demon." His anger began to grow, as did his spirit energy.

"Calm down fox," Hiei said, closing his eyes to rest. "We will get her back to you and kill this Konajiru for taking her in the first place." Yoko nodded, control returning once more. He placed his hand on the dirt of the cave, and in a few seconds, a small clump of shrubbery grew in between the two. Hiei opened one 

eye, then closed it. In a flash the bush was ablaze with a black fire that began to heat the café and remove the dankness.

Yoko stared into the fire, remembering how Kaori looked when her energy was out of control, the beauty in the danger, and knowing that, twice, he had been the one to bring it out for her. He feared what Konajiru would try to do to her, but this did not linger long. He knew that when he got to that castle, Konajiru would pay dearly for taking the kitsune he cared for.

Pay dearly indeed…


	13. Destiny

Hey guys. Classes officially started today, so I don't know how much time I'm gonna have to write this. Did this in one night...not too bad...

I do hope you enjoy it, and I did throw one Jurassic Park line in there (kudos if you get it). But I don't own either. I'm just a college freshman in one too many writing seminars...I only have one...

Please read and review, and thanks for sticking with me. This one is a tad short, because ending it anywhere else would've made for a sucky ending. Sorry...It's almost done, so soon you will get that ending you want. If you want a sequel, sorry, that will definitely take time. Onward...

**Chapter 13**

The storm cleared as night fell in Makai. Hiei's wounds healed enough for him to be able to travel without aid. Fighting at his full potential was out, but he and the others did not want to waste precious time while they were trying to find Konajiru. Carefully they made their way down the mountain side and into a valley that stretched out into a forest. They traveled quietly, save for the occasional comment by Kuwabara or Yusuke. Meanwhile, Hiei and Yoko were having their own conversation.

_**You care deeply for her,**_ Hiei said to the fox who walked aside him.

_What does it matter? _Yoko snapped back.

_**You need to be careful when we get in the castle. Konajiru knows about you.**_

_I ask again, what does that matter?_

_**He'll try to use it against you, much like the shape-shifter. Be alert, especially since I'm not able to add much to the fight.**_

_I'm grateful for your concern, but I can handle my emotions._

As the group continued, they came to a sheer cliff that went straight up over the clouds. "Holy crap," Yusuke said. "Where's this castle?"

"The map says it's only a mile or say ahead," Yoko said, tail twitching in agitation and anticipation.

"We gotta climb this thing?" Kuwabara whined. "This is so lame…"

"Wait," Hiei said, looking off to his side. "This is an allusion." Kuwabara walked up to the wall and leaned forward. Sure enough, his face smacked into the rock face. He grabbed his nose and glared at Hiei.

"Fool," Yoko said with a smirk. "Did you think demons hide their lairs so carelessly?" he pulled out a seed and a vine grew from his fingers. It dug into the wall, tunneling its way through, then stopped growing. He smiled a second time as the vine suddenly withdrew back into its seed.

"What did that accomplish exactly?" Yusuke asked, quite confused. As if on cue, the wall in front of them crumbled. Kuwabara jumped back as a boulder barely missed him.

"I found the way in," Yoko said with a devious grin. A gust of cold air blew out, giving the two humans chills. When the dust began to settle, snow took its place. It covered the ground, the trees, and the sky was cloudy as if more was going to fall.

"So he's an ice demon…" Hiei mused as they stepped into this new world. After a few minutes of trudging through the snow, they found a large castle, steely grey, almost blending in to the night. Ice hung from much of it and the gate itself seemed to be frozen in place. Yoko noticed a window to the third floor, and in an instant, they were climbing a vine into the castle.

"Where do you think they put her?" Yusuke asked.

"Her scent is in here," Yoko said, slightly softer than he had intended. He led the group through the cavernous rooms that were lit by torches. A few were decorated with books and tapestries, still others had heads of demons slain in battle. Yoko continued on, the scent stronger, pace increasing little by little. He was almost jogging through the halls, the other three keeping pace.

Suddenly he stopped in the door way to a large hall, lit by huge fires on the walls. Hiei stopped right at his side, and Yusuke managed to skid to a half behind him, Kuwabara however was not prepared for the sudden halt and ran into the back of Yoko, bouncing off and hitting the ground. He winced worried that the kitsune would slice him in two for his stupidity, but Yoko wasn't even fazed. He continued to stare, then slowly, defenselessly, walked into the room.

"What's he doing?!" Yusuke hissed in a whisper to Hiei. Hiei cut his eyes at him, then pointed ahead.

Against the back wall, lit by two torches on either side…

Was Kaori.

Frozen in a large block of ice. The other detectives slowly followed and got to the casing just as Yoko reached out to touch it. Kaori seemed frozen with fear and terror on her face. Her arms were up defensively, tails around her for protection. Her eyes were shut tight, but her mouth was open in a silent scream for help that Yoko could hear by looking at her. His hand was pressed against the ice, over a foot away from her face.

"Is…s-she..?" Kuwabara stuttered but could not answer. Suddenly Yoko punched the glass, causing a huge crack to form, then again, making many smaller cracks to form.

"Do you want them to know we're here?" Yusuke snapped, checking all the entrances.

"Cover me until I get her out!" Yoko snapped back. His mind, holding all knowledge of thievery, cunning, and stealth, knew that the sound of shattering ice would give them away. But something in him would not leave her there, screaming for him to save her. The ice continued to break away in large chunks as the other three searched for other ways into the large chamber.

There was only one way, aside from the way they came in. Hiei found it first, and not a moment too soon. A guard came to check on the noise and saw Yoko freeing Kaori. Just as he turned to get reinforcements, Hiei caught him by the collar and threw him into the wall. He used his jagan to get deep into the guards mine, removing the memories of what he just saw.

"Return to your post," he hissed in his ear. The guard, now dazed, walked away, mind still being probed by Hiei. "Hurry up, fox."

With every last ounce of his strength, Yoko finally broke through deep enough to get Kaori out. He body, though cold, was limp, and fell straight into his arms. The ice was not meant to kill her, but just to hold her in place. "Let's go," Yoko snapped, returning to the entrance they had just entered. Before he reached it, the door slammed shut and could be heard bolting itself to the floor.

"Ah ah ah, you didn't say the magic word," a voice taunted. Yoko growled, holding on to Kaori tightly. Her breath was shallow and she was shivering. Yusuke too got tense.

"How about please," he snapped sarcastically. The door that Hiei returned the guard to also bolted shut, trapping them in the large chamber.

"And let you steal my dear fire kitsune? I think not…" the voice smirked, almost with a laugh. A figure appeared in a shadow, robed, but with piercing blue eyes staring out at the group. As he entered the light, his robe was pure white with blue at the ends of the sleeves and the base. His face was still hidden, save his pale blue eyes.

"Who says she's yours?" Kuwabara spat, standing between Yoko and the demon.

"Destiny!" he said, eyes lighting up. He removed his hood, making each detective gasp in a moment of shock.

His hair was a pale blue, much like his eyes, and looked almost like ice itself. Two white fox ears sat atop his head, but were tipped with the same pale blue as his ears.

He was, indeed, an ice kitsune.


	14. True Intentions

Well, I was gonna wait to post this til i got a review, but I don't know when I'll be able to update, so here you go. You lucked out ya know, you really did...

You gotta tell me if you like this chapter though, so I know how to write the next one. I don't have all these typed out already, cause I care about what you think. I got 16 hits so far in two days, so I know people are reading this. PLEASE tell me something...positive preferably...

**Chapter 14**

Yoko growled slightly at Konajiru who stood before the spirit detectives with a smug, yet partially insane grin on his face.

"What makes you think you two are destined?" Yusuke said. "You don't even match!"

Konajiru laughed, as if Yusuke asked the simplest question in the world. "I don't expect you to understand, foolish human," he scoffed. Then he smirked at Yoko. "He knows what I'm talking about."

Kuwabara looked back at Yoko, who had death in his eyes and a snarl on his lips. "What's he talking about?" he asked slowly. Yusuke two turned around for the explanation.

"Fire kitsunes are among the rarest types," Yoko explained, eyes locked with Konajiru's. "Ice kitsunes are just as rare and can be just as powerful. One of each, working together, would be nearly impossible to defeat, even worse than two fire or two ice kitsunes. He's planning on using her power."

"For what?" Yusuke asked.

"Bettering the makai," Konajiru said. "And the human world, possibly spirit world as well."

"You can't just take over!" Kuwabara shouted. "There's no way you got enough fire power for that kind of invasion!"

"Which is why I need Kaori by my side," he said, walking slowly towards the middle of the room. Not directly at the group, but to where Kaori was encased. "You see, she is among the strongest fire demons that have existed. The two of us alone can overtake the makai, and then raise an army that can take over the human world. Spirit world will be a bit of a battle, but I may pass that battle off to my offspring, who will be more than able to handle the job."

"You have kids?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow. Yoko growled again, catching Yusuke off guard.

"He wants Kaori so he can have a half breed, half fire and half ice," he seethed. His grip on Kaori tightened, but not enough to hurt her. She let out a soft whimpering noise in her unconsciousness and shivered again.

"Very good," Konajiru said with a grin. "I had tried and failed to get her father to join me, and the two of us could have split rule of makai. The fool was too concerned for morals and his family that he needed to be silenced. I decided to expand my plans while I waited for his daughter to mature."

"You're insane," Yusuke said. "What makes you think she'd want to sleep with the guy who killed her family? It's not like she'll forgive you, 'cause you look really weird, not attractive at _all_."

Konajiru growled and the rooms got ten degrees cooler. "You shouldn't harm a kitsune's ego," Yoko said, but smirked slightly. Kaori moved, putting a small, shaking hand up. Yoko nearly gasped as he looked down and felt her fingers on his chin when his eyes met hers.

"…You're….Yo…ko?" she managed out.

"Save your strength," Yoko said, golden eyes softening immediately at her curiously sweet face. "You mustn't get yourself tired out now, and we're a bit busy at the moment." Yoko turned to the wall and set Kaori down, propping her against the wall. "Hiei, take care of her."

Hiei nodded and knelt by her side. Yoko met his gaze and held it for a few moments. Kaori knew some words were being exchanged, but she didn't know what was going on. Yoko stood and walked back to Yusuke and Kuwabara. The three faced Konajiru who seem more amused than concerned.

"Is this to be your last stand then?" he asked. "And you want her to watch it? You're more cocky than I expected."

"You actually think that she's going to work with you, whether we win or lose," Yoko spat. "You're more deranged than I thought."

Konajiru smirked, then disappeared as a blizzard began to blow around the room. The snow was blinding, and all three had to shield their faces while looking for Konajiru. Hiei and Kaori watched, faces covered, but not too fazed by the temperature. They were fire demons after all, and Kaori got to warm up some.

_**Do not worry so much. It will not help,**_ she heard Hiei's voice say in her head.

_What did you and Yoko say to each other?_ Kaori asked, searching for her white kitsune savior amongst the white snow.

_**No matter what happens, I am to get you to Koenma's. **_ Kaori gasped and turned to where she could make out his outline.

_What do you think will happen?_

Hiei was silent for a while. He knew his friends were not strong enough to take on Konajiru, especially in his own castle. It was too much of an advantage. _**I know I can get you out of here if need be.**_ At that, Kaori began to cry. Not audibly, but tears streaked down her face, still liquid do to her higher body temperature. She watched as the three took defensive stances, waiting for Konajiru's attack.

"There!" Yusuke shouted. At the last second, he dodged a swinging kick that came out of nowhere. He punched at the kitsune, but he gracefully ducked, caught his wrist, and threw him at Yoko. The kitsune ducked the body that took out Kuwabara instead and jumped out of the way of Konajiru's grasp. Yoko got a kick in to his side, but because he was off balance it wasn't enough to do much damage.

Konajiru jumped at him again, but Yoko ducked his punch and swung his leg to take out Konajiru's Konajiru's knees. Konajiru fell backward, but kicked Yoko in the jaw, sending him back a few feet. Yoko landed gracefully in time to catch a punch from Konajiru then throw his own, which Konajiru also caught. The two glared at each other, fists in hand, allowing neither to back down. Suddenly Konajiru smirked and Yoko's trapped fist became cold. He growled, tightening his grip on Konajiru's fist as his became numb with cold.

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke shouted. The blast was aimed right at Konajiru who did a near pirouette that put Yoko in the path of the blast. Yoko, however, released his hand and ducked to the ground as Konajiru jumped out the way of the blast. His fist was frozen and turning blue. He growled as he stood. Konajiru ran at him again and he punched. Yoko punched at his fist, shattering the glass-like ice and forcing both back a few feet. Kuwabara attacked with his spirit sword, but Konajiru formed a wall of ice that blocked it. It then shattered, sending waves of shards at the three opponents. They all put up their arms in defense but were cut multiple times with the shards. When they dropped their arms, Konajiru was once again hidden in the blizzard.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Yusuke yelled, frustrated. "The snow is so freaking annoying!"

"Fire a blast of your spirit energy at the ground," Yoko ordered. "It should clear out some of the area long enough to see him." Yusuke nodded, and all three jumped as Yusuke shot at the ground. The snow was cleared beneath them momentarily, but Konajiru was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, Kuwabara was kicked in the back down to the ground. He was out cold on impact, and Yusuke and Yoko landed facing a smirking Konajiru. "One down," he said as snow began to blow into view again. This time, Yoko pulled out his rose whip and just caught Konajiru's ankle before he disappeared from view. He tugged with all his might and felt that he had jerked the demon off his feet across the floor. With a wave of his arm, and flick of his wrist, Konajiru was sent hurling into the case Kaori had been trapped in, shattering what remained of it on contact.

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke shouted, firing at where the case once stood. The blast collided only with the far wall, and Yusuke received a kick to the back of his neck.

"Too slow," Konajiru said to him as he caught his flying body and hurled him into the wall with even more force than the kick. Yusuke fell to the ground and coughed up blood. Konajiru turned now to face Yoko, knowing that Yusuke was down for the count.

Both kitsunes stared at each other, Yoko's tail occasionally twitching. "You're in love with her, aren't you?" Konajiru finally said, beginning to pace to the side. Yoko mirrored his action, so the two were walking in a circle.

"Yes, I believe I do," Yoko said, grateful to the time the conversation was allowing to think of a plan of action.

"And she loves you, doesn't she?" Konajiru's voice held laughter, like these two were mere children who knew no better and claimed love for a toy or a stuffed animal.

"Yes, she does." Yoko saw Kaori watching out of the corner of his eye. Hiei was by her side and gave him a small nod.

"Too bad it won't work out, ne?" Konajiru smirked and paused. "I'll name a kit after you."

"You can't make kids in hell." Yoko returned the smirk.

"Then I hope you already sowed your seed, kitsune." Both stopped pacing at the same moment and silence filled the hall. At the same instant, they both charged, fists drawn back and ready to spill some blood.


	15. Lies

Woot! Longest chapter so far. I was gonna make it shorter, but i kept getting all these ideas, like this one that was almost a Star Wars thing. (Palpatine gets Anakin to go awol and he knocks off Padme) It's not too much like that, but that was my almost inspiration. Now the next chapter came to me near the end of this one, so forgive the ending, but I need the next one to have room.

I don't on YYH, but I hope you like a bit of drama. Just a bit, not too much.

**Chapter 15**

Kaori closed her eyes as Yoko and Konajiru attacked each other. She could sense their energy, and knew that Yoko was not the more powerful of the two, but strength and stamina were to his advantage. Still, she hated watching a fight over her. What if he lost? What if he got killed? What if they _all_ got killed?!

Kaori opened her eyes and looked for Yusuke and Kuwabara. The later was unconscious, while the former was against the wall holding his stomach. Kaori slid along the wall around the room until she got to Yusuke. Hiei stayed close by, keeping his eyes on the fight between the kitsunes. Yoko was hitting Konajiru a good couple times, but Konajiru's packed more of a kick.

When Kaori got to Yusuke, he gave her a weak grin. "Nice to see you're alright," he said through the pain. Kaori poked at his side and he nearly cried out in pain.

"Your rib is broken," she said, on the brink of tears.

"Three I think," he said with a chuckle. "Keiko's gonna kill me, huh? Go check on Kuwabara." Kaori nodded and crawled over to him. She pulled him back to the wall by Yusuke.

"Nothing feels broken," she said, giving his body a once over. "Just the hit knocked him out. He's got a serious bruise on his back though. We need to get you too out of here." A shard of ice flew right past her face and collided with the wall. She let out a scream and fell back, a small cut on her cheek.

Yoko growled as Konajiru smirked. "Oops…" he said innocently. "Maybe you should stay still, my dear."

_My dear?_ Kaori thought.

_**He intends to mate with you,**_ Hiei told her, right to the point. Kaori's eyes grew wide as she stared at him. _**He wants to use your power to take over the worlds, and you are to give him an heir that is strong enough to rule.**_

"WHAT!?" Kaori nearly screamed. Yoko hesitated and looked over at her. Konajiru took this pause to form a sword of ice and slashed at Yoko, who managed to get away with a cut on his shoulder. Konajiru attacked again, and Yoko formed his own sword to block. Unfortunately, the ice sword froze his plant sword and he had to discard it after the first hit, or his own hand would freeze, which was really uncomfortable.

"I'd say this is the end for you," Konajiru taunted. "None of your plants can withstand my powers. You should've been more creative." Konajiru pulled and icy blue rose from his hair and created a blue version of Kurama's rose whip. He lashed out repeatedly, but Yoko was able to dance away from most of the attacks. One caught his ankle, but the slice left ice in his wound, making Yoko yelp and hop off of his foot. The next attack was too swift for him to dodge, and his arm got a gash, filled with ice, down from his shoulder to his wrist.

"You can't win this," Konajiru laughed. "And you can't win her. She's mine."

"KONAJIRU!!" Kaori's anger had risen immensely, and her spirit energy shot up once again. It spiked twice, but she didn't transform. She stood facing Konajiru with Yusuke and Kuwabara behind her and Hiei to her side.

"What may I do for you my sweet?" Konajiru purred with a slight bow.

"Roll over a die," she said coldly. Konajiru looked hurt.

"But after all I've done for you," he said. "I saved you from these fiends."

"They're my friends!" she shouted, the ice in the room suddenly began to melt, as did the snow and ice in Yoko's wounds. Kuwabara woke up before he drowned, sitting up to cough. "They're saving me from you!! All you did was ruin my life! You killed my family!"

"Actually," Konajiru said. "Koenma killed your family." Silence filled the room as everyone stared at him.

"Liar," Yusuke snapped. "You killed them because her dad wouldn't help."

"I would've if Koenma hadn't beaten me there," Konajiru corrected. Kaori looked stunned beyond reason as Konajiru walked towards her. "You see, he got word of my plot, but thought your father had joined me. Those demons that killed him were given pardons by Koenma for saving the worlds. He _sent_ them there to keep his beloved spirit world safe, just as he sent his detectives to get you so you would work for him."

"You're lying and you know it," Kaori whispered. Konajiru put a hand on her shoulder that she didn't push away.

"Why else do you think he had the kitsune as a member of his team?" Konajiru asked quietly. "He was supposed to gain your trust. They didn't want you to run away for fear you'd learn the truth. I kept you so he wouldn't kill you too. Now that you are strong, he wants you on his side to use as another pawn."

Kaori stared at Yoko, anger and hurt in her eyes. What could he say? Koenma had been adamant about keeping her but seeming uninvolved. And Yoko knew he cared about her, but how could he prove it?

"Kaori don't you listen to him!" Kuwabara called to her, trying to stand. "We never wanted to hurt you. We're the good guys! We're helping you, Kaori!"

"Yeah! Koenma couldn't've done that to your family! He didn't even know who Konajiru was, or what his plan was," Yusuke said.

"Yes he did," Konajiru smirked. "We had a bit of a run in about five years ago. He sent some of his Spirit Defense Force to make sure I was behaving. I guess killing them put me on the naughty list."

"They lied to me," Kaori said sadly, eyes still on Yoko. "_You_ lied to me…"

"Kaori, I swear I did no such thing," Yoko said, standing to his feet but favoring his uninjured ankle. "We didn't know, I swear."

"Liars..." she growled. Her energy spiked again, but this time she changed into her flaming form. Her eyes burned deeper, redder with anger, and her energy all but consumed her clothes. The water that had pooled on the floor had long since evaporated and would've boiled had it not gone sooner. The once frozen room was now an oven and growing hotter by the minute.

"Kaori, you have to trust us," Yusuke pleaded. A burst of fire headed straight for him, but Hiei managed to pull him out of the way just in time.

"She's not the Kaori we knew," he said. "She's changed."

"What?" Kuwabara asked as Kaori turned her attention back to Yoko.

"Her soul is different, much like Yoko and Kurama, except she is one," he explained. "All of her emotions, the love, joy, compassion, is now hidden inside. This is her anger, fear, resentment, all of it."

"We're screwed," Yusuke mumbled. Konajiru all the while was smiling joyfully.

"My dear, if you get rid of them, we can be one step closer to avenging your family and taking care of Koenma," he purred in her ear, arm slipping around her waist. Kaori nodded, eyes focused.

"You don't want to do this," Yoko said, pleading with her. A burst of flames flew his way, but he managed to dodge, wincing as he landed on his hurting leg. A plant grew out the ground and caught his other ankle, slicing its way up his leg. He yelped as it got to his thigh before he cut it off with his claws.

"Very good my dear," Konajiru said as she stalked towards Yoko. He just looked at her with saddened eyes, knowing he could not and would not harm her.

Kaori, however, slapped him in the face. He took it with a wince, then turned back to look into her eyes. She slapped him again and he did the same, the sadness never leaving his eyes.

"Kaori," he tried again, but this time she punched him in the stomach with a flaming fist. Yoko fell to his knees and spit up some blood before she hit him again.

"Quit it!" Yusuke shouted, managing to get to his feet. He couldn't believe his eyes! First the two were tighter than him and Keiko, and now she was mercilessly trying to kill him. He took a step forward but a sheet of ice grew in front of him.

"Ah ah ah," Konajiru smirked. The wall kept all three of the detectives from getting over to their friend. Even Hiei was torn apart inside. His best friend was going to die without even fighting back, and all they could do was watch from behind the glass.

To all of their amazement, Yoko transformed back into Kurama, who looked exhausted, but not quite as bruised. Kaori hesitated a moment, then slapped him in the face too. He took it well enough, but kept his face low.

"Kill him," Konajiru commanded. "End his suffering." Kaori pulled a leaf out of her hair and formed a dagger to put to his throat. Kurama sat numbly, not even lifting his head. Kaori paused, wanting to delay killing him but unsure why. "Do it now!"

"Any last requests?" Kaori asked. That's when Kurama lifted his head to look at her. Tears were streaking down his face as his eyes locked with hers. She gasped and took a step back, trying to hold back the guilt that had suddenly grown in the pit of her stomach.

"One more is all I ask," he said softly. Kaori tilted her head to the side, slightly confused. Kurama stood, and in one swift motion, pulled her into a soft embrace and covered her lips with his own. Kaori stood frozen as he did this, the sweet taste of him bringing back all the memories of him and him protecting her. She began to melt in his arms, returning the kiss and dropping the dagger.

All too soon he let go and pulled away, taking a step back. He knelt and retrieved the dagger, then put it in her hand. Kaori stared at him wide eyed as he set the blade to the side of his neck. "I would rather die than live every day wishing you came back to me," he said so softly only she could make out what he said. "You may kill me if you wish, but I will always love you. Forgive me if I've caused you this grief. I did not know Koenma's intentions. I only wanted you."

"Kill him already!" Konajiru snapped. "Don't let him get into your head, Kaori!"

But she couldn't do it. She didn't have the strength to move her arm, let alone slit his throat. The dagger fell to the ground as a leave once more as tears began to fall down her face. "I l-love you too," she managed. "I'm so s-sorry…"

Kurama pulled her into a hug as she cried. Her energy came under control as she let herself go in his arms. Her ears tails and eyes still burned, but this time she controlled her energy instead of letting it control her.

"YES!" Yusuke cheered, then winced as he was reminded of a broken rib. Hiei too smiled, though he kept it to himself. Konajiru, however, was angered beyond comprehension.

"You wretched little excuse of a demon," he spat out, his temper and energy flaring. "You're so weak! You crumbled like sand in the wind, you miserable scum. You're father would be ashamed to have a daughter like you! He was lucky to die quickly." Kaori turned from Kurama and faced him, anger and curiosity in her eyes.

"How would you know if Koenma killed him?" she asked.

"Because I watched him die!" he snapped, anger taking over. "Koenma spared him in exchange for information, so _I_ killed him." Kaori growled as he spoke the truth.

"I knew it!" Yusuke cheered before Hiei smacked him in the back of the head.

"My whole family…" Kaori seethed.

"Your mother put up a good fight," Konajiru sneered. "I'd've taken her as mine if she wasn't such a fighter. She died nice and slow. I made sure to kill your brothers in front of her. Your father arrived as I choked the life out of her. I'll let your imagination fill in the rest."

"You're insane," Kurama said, a small smirk growing on his face.

"How so?" Konajiru asked nonchalantly.

"Any one in their right mind would never tell a fire demon how their family died, much less a kitsune," Hiei said. Konajiru spun around as he saw his wall of ice melting through. "Oh, don't worry, I did that. Kaori needs her energy to kill you."

Konajiru turned back to see Kaori nearly engulfed in flames, Kurama a few steps behind her.

"I always wanted to know if ice kitsunes burned or melted," she said, a grin toying on the sides of her mouth.

"We do neither," Konajiru said, removing his cloak. He was wearing a tunic much like Yoko's but it was deep blue and had sleeves. "I already know that fire kitsunes freeze pretty well."

"Not from my experience," Kaori said, cracking her neck. "We'll just have to see, won't we?"

"Yes, yes we will," Konajiru laughed.


	16. Fire and Ice

Hi! Sorry this took a while. I had so many papers to write in one week it was crazy...but I spent the rest of the day and night writing this. Maybe only a couple more chapters, but I may do like, a mini-series. Character development and such.

I probably won't be able to write another chapter til next Friday night, but hopefully I can at least update weekly. It's my goal.

Here's chapter 16, opening lines by Robert Frost. I don't own it, but please read, review, and lemme know what you think about a sequel/series.

**Chapter 16**

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

It was beautiful…fire and ice swirling and blending…mixing and churning…

Konajiru attacked with deadly shards of ice, waves that sliced through the air, but looked as soft as snow on a calm winter night.

Kaori attacked with waves of fire, swirling and erupting with the intensity of a volcano, but the grace of a rose on a crisp spring morning.

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara watched the battle in awe. It seemed that neither kitsune was harming the other, but their attacks were the deadly. The four detectives had to dodge balls of fire and deflect blades of ice that were knocked their way. To make things more difficult, Konajiru and Kaori were both causing blizzards of snow and sparks to fly around the room while they battled for dominance.

Konajiru formed a sword in each hand and jumped at Kaori. She jumped over him and landed gracefully, kicking him in the back. He stumbled for a fraction of a second before turning back and slicing at her leg, giving her a small nick before she completely jumped away. Kaori let out a small growl as she summoned a flaming whip and caught one of Konajiru's swords. It melted through the middle almost instantly, but Konajiru kicked the falling blade at her, making her have to break her attack to dodge.

He lunged at her again, sword slashing down at her from above. Kaori twisted to the side, smacking him across the stomach with her fiery tail. Konajiru jumped back, grabbing at his stomach. His tunic was burned and his stomach felt it. He growled, ripping off his shirt and throwing it to the ground.

"You shall pay for that," he said, forming a second sword. Kaori merely smirked.

"Nobody told you to go and rip it," she said. "That's your own fault."

"Stop mocking me!" he shouted, throwing a sword at her. She jumped back and it landed in the ground a foot in front of her. Ice shot out of it into the ground, freezing a path towards her. Kaori tried to back away, but her foot got caught in the ever growing ice. Konajiru laughed as the ice threatened to consume her, slowly growing up her leg.

"Kaori!" Kurama yelled, running to her.

"Don't touch me!" she ordered, keeping him back. "Your rose whip and aim for my foot!"

"Are you insane!?" Yusuke shouted. "If he hits you, your leg will shatter!"

"DO IT!" Kaori yelled as the ice reached her bellybutton. "I trust you!" Kurama held her gaze for a brief moment, but it was all he needed. Immediately his whip was out and he struck the ground by her foot. It crumbled, severing it from the sword, and immediately the ice melted off Kaori's leg.

"I get it," Hiei said. "If it's separated from him or whatever is making it freeze, it stops spreading."

Konajiru growled and charged at Kurama with his other sword. He managed to dodge most of the strikes, but the ground became slick with ice. Kurama lost his footing and paid for it immediately.

"KURAMA!" Kaori screamed, but it was too late. Konajiru stabbed him in the shoulder, cutting deep and just missing his heart. Kurama gasped at the pain that filled his body and the immense cold that began to course through his veins. Konajiru smirked and drew the sword out in time to dodge Kaori's flaming whip.

Kurama fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder as the ice began to fill the wound and cover his skin. Kaori ran up to him and knelt in front.

"Hold still, this is going to hurt some," she said, then stuck her hand into the ice. Kurama held back a yelp, focusing on her eyes and not her hand. She melted the ice with her energy, then did her best to get it going to heal. Konajiru however attacked her from behind.

"Kaori!" Yusuke shouted. But Hiei got there first. His sword blocked Konajiru's and he glared at the kitsune fiercely, blades locked.

"You should back down," Konajiru said. "You're no match for me, puny fire demon." Ice grew onto Hiei's sword, but stopped at the hilt. Konajiru raised an eyebrow and Hiei smirked.

"You don't know what you're up against," Hiei said. Suddenly his sword erupted into a black fire, the Sword of the Darkness Flame. Konajiru stepped back, amazed at the sudden display of power. "I know I'm not powerful enough to defeat you, but I'm faster than you."

Konajiru chuckled as Kaori helped Kurama over to the wall. "Very well," he said, turning from Kaori. Suddenly he spun back to strike, but Hiei was already gone. He spun back in time to stop a sword swinging for his neck.

"You couldn't have thought it was that easy," Hiei said, stepping back as Konajiru swung at him again. Konajiru growled at kept swinging at him, but Hiei just moved out of the way in time. He was no way his fastest because he was not one hundred percent, but he managed to keep a step on Konajiru to give Kaori time to save the kitsune.

Konajiru caught him by surprise when he reached out and grabbed Hiei's sword of the darkness flame. It did not burn his hand off, as Hiei had expected. He jerked the sword and pulled Hiei off balance, slicing him across the stomach. Hiei winced and jumped back to avoid another blow, pulling his sword out of Konajiru's grasp. The gash in his stomach was very deep but it didn't freeze because he himself was a fire demon. Konajiru jumped at him again, but Hiei dodged and got away, holding his stomach with his free hand.

Kaori fixed up Kurama as best as she could, leaning him against the wall. He was shivering and needed to get out of there, just like Yusuke and Kuwabara, and now Hiei. Kaori turned back to the fight and let out a deep sigh. "Hey!" she shouted. Konajiru turned back to her and Hiei flitted across the room to her side.

"You ok?" she asked Hiei. He gave a small nod, clutching his stomach, but showing no other signs of pain. Kaori turned her attention back to Konajiru. Who was smiling once again.

"You know, if you join me, I'll spare their lives," he purred. "I'll even let you keep the kitsune."

"As tempting as that offer is, I'd rather kill you, spare their lives, and keep the kitsune." She said. To everyone's amazement, her energy climbed even higher. Even Konajiru was shocked as she smirked. Kaori seemed to have become fire as the flames that were engulfing her body seemed to become a part of her body.

"Wow," Yusuke said in amazement. "Is she wearing anything anymore?" he heard a small growl escape Kurama's lips and met a gaze that was slightly colder than he was used to.

"I suggest you discontinue that line of thought," he said before turning back to the fight. Kaori's tails wrapped around her body as she walked towards Konajiru with a swagger that could mean love or death.

"Ya know, I really want to go home," Kaori said. "I'm bored, and I'm tired of playing with you."

"Playing?" Konajiru said. "What makes you think this was a game? You're not leaving."

"Wanna bet?" Kaori said, a smile growing, her fangs showing. She charged at him, flames erupting in her fists. Konajiru formed a wall of ice, making Kaori's fist connect with it instead of his face. She punched at it again, but it didn't break. He put all of his spirit energy into that wall and stood with a smile as she couldn't break it down.

She growled then turned to the side. She looked at Yusuke, then nodded at the wall. He looked at her confused, then Hiei smacked the back of his head.

"Shoot the wall, detective," he said. Yusuke finally realized the message and took aim.

"Spirit gun!" he shouted. The blast hit the wall and made a dent, but didn't go the full way. Kaori growled at the wall again, until she realized that I was not just a wall. It was a block with Konajiru _inside_. His movements were all inside of the wall, as if he was part of the ice too.

"You're the wall…" she said. Konajiru laughed.

"It's a part of me," he said. "You're not going to win." He thrust his arm forward, and the wall mimicked, catching Kaori completely off guard. Before she knew it, his fist was through and into her stomach.

"NO!" Kurama yelled, jumping to his feet. Kaori's eyes grew wide as they met Konajiru's cold ones. A trickle of blood ran out of her slightly parted lips.

"You were so perfect," Konajiru sighed. "I wish there was another way."

"You can die slowly," Kaori said, smiling through the pain. She placed both hands on his wrist and with one last smirk, melted the ice and ignited it. Konajiru's eyes grew wide as the pain erupted up his arm. He tried to pull away, but Kaori's grip help firm. The fire spread deep into the wall and began to consume him. He let out a scream that made Kuwabara shiver and made Hiei grin. Yusuke even felt a chill go down his spine. Konajiru's screams died down as his body was destroyed, trapped in his own cage of ice.

Kaori finally released Konajiru's arm when she knew there was no going back. The ice began to crumble and melt as the flames left her body. Her fox tails regained their form and fur, as did her ears. The summery dress that she had been wearing was nearly destroyed, barely covering what needed to be for decency.

Kaori took a step back and looked over at Kurama. He watched the fire fade from her eyes as they regained the purple he loved. She smiled at him, that same, innocent trusting smile she gave him when she was first rescued, and with the same love as that first night he spent with her after their first kiss.

And then…she was falling…it was kind of slow motion really…she could see his face, how happy he was that she was alive, and then there was a bit of curiosity, then fear…


	17. Ultimatuum

Hey guys. Chapter 17. I didn't think I'd be able to write this, cause I have a couple midterm papers due next week (gag), but I would rather just submit this chapter so you have something. I kindof changed my mind a bit with the end of this one, so if you hate it, let me know and I'll replace this with something else. I think I'm just going to move my idea into the end of the next chapter.

But I digress. This is Chapter 17, with a bit of overlap from Chapter 16 from Kurama's perspective. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 17**

Kurama's heart nearly stopped when he saw Konajiru's hand cut into Kaori's stomach. He hardly noticed that he shouted, or that now he was on his feet. His wounds had healed enough for him to ignore the throbbing pain, but his heart ached when he thought she had lost.

"You were so perfect," Konajiru said. "I wish there was another way." Kurama hardly heard him. His mind was not accepting the fact that Kaori was going to die.

"You can die slowly," Kaori said. This caught his attention, and, with a smile, she killed Konajiru. Quickly, effortlessly, as if she had planned it that way. Kurama was even more shocked at her success than at her severe injury.

He stared at her as she calmly released the burning corpse and turned to smile at him, that smile that warmed his soul and opened his heart. Her eyes regained their purple irises as she returned to her more human form, bright ears and tails losing their fiery glow.

For a moment, the worlds stopped, and it was just him and her, her calm smile and joyful, loving eyes taking his mind off of everything. The fight, her wounds, and the blood on her chin, all were negated by that moment when she looked…

…perfect…

Until she started tipping backwards. Kaori's eyes never left his, nor did they lose their smile. But she was falling…she was badly hurt…she was…

…_No…_

Kurama was by her side in an instant, just in time to catch her head before it hit the stone floor. Kaori's eyes fazed for a moment, then readjusted to see his much closer face. In a second Hiei was by his side, and Yusuke and Kuwabara made their way over to her as well.

"Well _that_ wasn't fun," Kaori chuckled, then coughed.

"We gotta get you to Genkai," Kurama said, holding his emotions in check. Kaori shook her head.

"I can heal myself, I just need a bit more time to recover my energy," she said before having another coughing fit.

"You may not have that much time," Hiei said, putting his cloak around her to help slow the blood loss. "We need to get you healed."

"Listen to me," Kaori said, sitting up slightly so she was on her elbows. Kurama sat behind her head and helped her the rest of the way up, so she was leaning on his chest. "Genkai needs to heal all of you. She can't use it all on me. If you just give me a bit of time. I'll be ok."

"What do you mean you'll be ok?!" Yusuke yelled at her. "You have a fist sized hole in your stomach!"

Kaori looked down at her stomach, lifting Hiei's cloak. The blood was flowing slowly, her scraps of dress acting as a scab to help the clotting. She grimaced, thinking of how fun it would be to get it off when she started to cough again. Kurama pulled her closer subconsciously until she calmed down.

"This arguing is getting us nowhere," Hiei said. "Detective, call Botan and have Koenma open a portal to Genkai's."

Yusuke nodded, and in a second Botan's worried face was on the screen. After a brief conversation, she left to inform Koenma and get the portal ready.

"You just hang on Kaori," Kuwabara said encouragingly. "That portal'll be here in no time, and we're all gonna be-" he was interrupted by Yusuke's communicator ringing.

"Yeah?" Yusuke answered, but this time it was Koenma.

"She can't go to Genkai's," he said flatly. Kurama's head shot up as Koenma's voice reached his ears.

"Why not?" he asked. "She's near death and we need to get her healed, besides the fact that we're all injured."

"I cannot allow you to save her because we don't know who's side she's on," Koenma replied calmly with his hands folded on his desk. Kaori's ears drooped, feeling betrayed.

"She's on our side!" Yusuke yelled. "She saved our butts and killed Konajiru, so stop being a douche and form the portal already!"

"What other proof do you need?" Kuwabara snapped, getting angry himself.

"Sorry Yusuke, Kuwabara," Koenma said, not budging. "I can't let her take you back into the human world. It's too dangerous."

"Then I'm staying with her," Kurama said softly. All eyes turned to him as he sat holding Kaori. She too looked up at him in disbelief.

"But you can't just sit here," she protested. "You need to go get healed. That wound is still fresh and isn't healed all the way. And you can't abandon your friends."

"Kurama, you must reconsider," Koenma agreed. "There is no way around this. She's too dangerous to have in the human world."

"And it's too dangerous to allow me into the human world without her," Kurama replied. Koenma's eyes grew big. "I'm not leaving without her unless I'm dead, and since you are condemning her to die, we shall die together. You cannot change that, and I will kill anyone who you send to change my mind otherwise." Kaori's eyes teared up as she heard the sureness in his voice.

"But why!?" Koenma exclaimed. Kurama shrugged, smiling at the communicator.

"I'm in love with her," he said. Kaori's eyes grew wide once again. He was serious about how he felt and was staying with her to the end, though it would be suicide.

Koenma look completely shocked, then angered. "You're my Spirit Detective! I order you to come back!"

"Only with Kaori," Kurama said, just as calmly as Koenma once was. Hiei couldn't help but smirk at the fox's demeanor.

Koenma was furious, but he had no choice. "Fine," he said. "But I want to see you all in my office when this is over."

"Yessir, binky breath," Yusuke said before closing the communicator. "Nice going, fox-boy." Kurama merely smiled and nodded his head.

"So…" Kaori began. "Did Koenma really just send you all to keep me in check?"

"I'm not really sure," Yusuke said. "He just told us to save you, that was it. He didn't tell us to befriend you and try to get your clothes off, just to make sure you were safe." Kaori blinked twice, not sure whether or not to say thank you. Luckily for her the portal opened before the silence could become more awkward. Hiei helped to pull her to her feet as Kurama stood up with her. Both helped to brace her as they walked towards the portal, blood now dripping from Hiei's cloak. Yusuke and Kuwabara went in first, followed by Kaori and Kurama.

Hiei glanced back once more at Konajiru, who lay on the ground face up. Hiei could sense a small amount of energy coming from him, amazed that he was still alive. He flitted over to his side to see the kitsune lightly gasping for breath. He was horribly disfigured, and his clothing was melted and burned into his skin. He looked at Hiei, eyes filled with pain, yet anger. Hiei smirked, then walked back to the portal.

"I'll kill you all…" Konajiru choked out, though it would've been inaudible to anyone but Hiei.

"Not if you die here," Hiei said. He set the room ablaze with his darkness flames and stepped to the portal as everything became consumed.

On the other side, he saw Kurama laying Kaori onto a bed with Yukina looking at her with worry and pity all over her face. Genkai stood at the wall by the other two detectives as they were describing her injuries.

"They're very severe," she said gravely, looking over at Kaori who was barely conscious. "It'll take a lot of energy to stop the bleeding, then to heal that wound."

"It hurts too…" she said, then had a coughing fit worse than the others. This time a spray of blood seeped from her lips, pushing Kurama to the brink of tears.

"I'll give her some of my energy," he said, meeting Genkai's gaze. "My wound has stopped bleeding, so it can heal on its own."

"But you're energy is low," Yukina spoke up. "Giving too much may kill you too."

"Then I won't give too much," he said with a small smile. He looked back at Kaori he was shaking her head.

"I swear," she managed, "if you die saving me…I'm gonna…kill you…" she coughed lightly before her head lolled to the side and sleep took her. Genkai walked over to the bed.

"Yukina, you heal the other three," she commanded. "Kurama, let's get started on Kaori. It's going to be a long night." Kurama nodded, feeling a sense of déjà vu. He looked over at Hiei, who had a solemn face.

_**This is how it was when I got hurt,**_ he said, more than asking. Kurama nodded, looking back at Kaori.

_We had more energy then,_ Kurama added.

_**When you run out, I will give her mine. **_ Hiei concluded. Kurama couldn't help but smile, though his back was to the fire kitsune.

_Thank you, Hiei. It's seems you've warmed up to her yourself._

_**Hn. She deserves to find the truth about her family and Koenma. **_With that the link was disconnected, and Kurama and Genkai set out to save the fire kitsune. It was going to be a long night indeed.


	18. The Truth Shall Set You Free

So...This is going to be the last chapter. 18 seems to be my story limit I guess...Maybe the next one'll be twenty...Honestly, I didn't plan to end it here, but I thought it'd be a great lead off to a sequel.

Speaking of which, please give me a couple weeks for that sequel. Today marks the end of midterms, so I had time, but next weekend is fall break and my friends enjoy kidnapping me for hours on end. I will do my best to get it up asap and continue with my weekly updates.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter, especially Fox Girl, Masgb, and all of my other random guests. If you have any ideas for the sequel, let me know. I'll totally take them to heart.

So until then, goodbye loves. Thanks for the reviewing, thanks for the 1200+ hits, thanks for sticking with me. I appreciate it. Buonasera, and leave one last review for the road.

Random tidbidy fact! I enjoy calling Hiei Chibi cause he reminds me of a friend of mine of similar height and demeanor, but calling Hiei "Puppy" just wouldn't fit.

**Chapter 18**

The next morning, Kaori opened her eyes. She saw a blur of brown before her eyes adjusted, telling her she was looking at Genkai's ceiling. She looked to her left and saw Hiei sitting in the window, already watching her. Kaori opened her mouth to speak but her throat was too dry and she coughed again.

In an instant he was by her side with a cup of water. She sat up a bit, nodded thankfully, and swallowed the water in one gulp. Hiei raised an eyebrow as she smile at him, not resembling the dying kitsune they had been working on all night.

"Thank you!" she said, voice returned. "Where's Kurama?"

Hiei's eyes flashed an emotion too quickly for her to catch, his mask in place once again. "Why do you ask? You should be sleeping," he said sternly.

"I wanted to make sure he was ok," she said defensively. "And I can't sense his energy, so I was wondering where he went." This time when his eyes softened, Kaori noticed it was sadness.

"He's one room over." Kaori blinked, then sat up fully and put her bare feet on the ground. She had been redressed in a sort of night gown that reached past her knees, much to her relief.

"If he's so close why is his energy unreadable?" she asked as she stood, using her tails and arms to keep herself upright. She looked up at Hiei to see his eyes on the floor. When he didn't answer she poked him, making him jump and glare at her.

"What's wrong, chibi?"

"Hn." Hiei's eyes fell again, then he sighed. "Kurama gave you a lot of his energy so you wouldn't die while Genkai was healing you. He gave you more than he should have and collapsed himself. I then gave you some of my energy to stabilize you, and Yukina did her best to heal Kurama so he could recover his own lost energy." When Hiei met Kaori's eyes, they were full of fear and worry.

After hesitating, Kaori turned and headed out of the room, stumbling slightly as she tried to run, and caught herself on the door frame. She turned and went into the next room, Kurama's room, and stopped a few steps inside.

He laid there, pale, looking frail in a bed that seemed two sizes too big. Kaori walked to the side and looked at his face. There was no pain on it, but no joy either. Just…peace…as if he was…

Tears streamed down Kaori's cheeks as she sat on the side of his bed. She laid her head onto his chest and continued to cry. Only then did she hear the soft, steady beat of his heart and notice the slight rise and fall of his ribs. Hope rose into her heart, but it was minimal as the shallowness of his breathing stung her ears.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" she asked him, choking on tears.

"He loves you." Kaori looked back at the door and saw Hiei and Yusuke. It was Yusuke who had spoken, looking tired but better than the previous night.

"So?!" she asked, half angry, half touched. "That doesn't mean he has to die to save me! I don't want him to!"

"Fox-boy's never met anyone like you," Yusuke said. "He cares about you as much as his human mother. We talked, before he gave out, and he wanted me to make sure you knew, no matter what, that he loves you. He didn't regret anything, going to save you or giving you his energy. He didn't want you to die while he was alive to help."

Kaori's heart ached as fresh tears poured down. She laid her head back on his chest and let them all fall. Hiei nudged Yusuke, and the two walked back to the main room where everyone else was waiting to hear how the two kitsunes were doing.

"I didn't want you to die for me too," Kaori whispered to Kurama. "You're the most wonderful fox I've ever met in my life, and you had a heart big enough for family and friends and even me…I never wanted you to abandon them to try and spare me. I'd rather…I'd rather I died to protect you." She sat her head up and looked at his face. Kaori brushed a few strands of hair from his face, letting her fingers trace his cheek.

"I love you too," she said determinedly. "There's no way I'm going to let you leave me here without a fight. If you go, I'm going with you. But if I have to stay, then for God's sake you're staying with me." Kaori leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. Nothing too forceful, just enough to taste him once more. She looked at his face once more, took a deep breath, then kissed him again, this time pouring her energy into him as she exhaled into his mouth.

Kurama gasped as the air filled his lungs and the energy filled his body. His eyes shot open as Kaori sat up to look at him with a smile. He stared at her in amazement, not of the sudden strength he felt in his body, but by the fact that she was alive and looking at him, joyful despite her tear-streaked face.

"Hey stranger," she said softly, loving the shocked expression on his face. "Bet you thought you'd never have to look at this face again, huh?" Kurama was in too much shock, joy, and relief to come up with a valid response.

So he pulled her down on top of him into the most passionate kiss her either of their lives. Kaori slid her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, as she was laid on his belly. His arms held her waist firmly, not allowing her to so much as move from his hold. Eventually, he let her pull back for air and stared into her face.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he panted, overcome with joy.

"Same here," she said. "Why did you give me so much energy? You could've died."

"You would have if I didn't," he said, much calmer than he truly felt. "I knew Genkai and Hiei didn't have enough, and if I stopped short you would've died on that bed and I would not have been able to live with myself."

Kaori shook her head in mock anger. "You're so selfish," she scolded, making him raise an eyebrow. "How did you expect me to live without you? You think I would've moved on without you here? Next time think before you put your life at risk, mister." Kurama couldn't help but smile. In an instant he had rolled over, taking her with him, and she now laid half beside, half under him, staring up in surprise at how quickly he moved her.

"I promise I'll never put you through that again," he said softly. Kaori put a finger to his lips to stop him from kissing her once again.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Spirit Detective," she said, looking deep into his eyes. "I know you're gonna go risk your life a billion times. Just promise that you won't move on without me, ok?"

"I swear," he said, before crashing his lips down onto hers once again. This time Kaori let him, reveling in the feeling of him being with her and loving her as much as she loved him.

"Nice to see you're well."

Kaori and Kurama jumped, both sitting up with blushes on their cheeks. Hiei smirked from the doorway, arms folded across his chest. Neither looked higher than his boots.

"You're lucky I got here first," he said, flitting to the window as the rest of the group and Botan came to the doorway.

"I'm glad to see he's alright," Yukina said. "We were worried about both of you."

"Yeah, you really gave us a scare last night," Yusuke nodded.

"And Koenma nearly had a fit when he heart Kurama nearly killed himself," Botan said. "I can't believe he still doesn't trust Kaori."

"What do you know about his true intentions?" Kurama asked, sitting up straighter and facing the Deity of Death.

She was quiet a moment, then sighed. "I know he was worried about Kaori's powers and what she would do if she knew that he allowed the demons to raid her village."

"So it _was_ true," Kaori said sadly. Kurama took her hand and gave it a small squeeze, though he knew it wasn't enough to ease her concern.

"But he did not order the execution of your family," Botan said quickly. "I was the one to escort them to the other side. Your father was outraged, especially knowing that Konajiru was still after you. Koenma promised that under no circumstances would you be allowed to join him."

"But she never wanted to, so why would he want to leave her behind?" Yusuke asked. "That's what doesn't make sense."

"Yeah, it's like he had it in for her from the start," Kuwabara added.

"…You met my family?" Kaori asked softly. All fell silent as Botan nodded. "How was my mother?"

"She was sad that she wasn't able to save your family, but happy that you survived," Botan said. "She knew that you were stronger than the rest, ever since you were born, and she was glad she gave you a chance to reach your potential." Kaori's eyes filled with tears as she remembered her mother's smiling face when she formed her first rose.

"You need to go speak to Koenma," Genkai said. "You need to get everything on the table and out of the way before any of you can move on." Kaori nodded and returned to her room to get dressed. She put on a purple t-shirt with a black hoodie and long purple skirt that faded black by the base. The length his the fact that her normally excited tails now hung limp in sadness. She returned to the living room where everyone was assembled and nodded to Botan. She formed a portal and the group filed through, Kurama and Kaori the last to enter.

Koenma sat at his desk, in his teenage form, waiting for everyone to enter his office. He was still boiling over Kurama's disobedience the night before, but he had hunched that the kitsunes would've trusted each other to make sure Kaori wouldn't run off. But now Konajiru spilled the beans and his once loyal Spirit Detectives were taking the side of this fire kitsune they hardly even knew! Did he have so choice words for Yusuke…

The large double doors were thrown in and the head spirit detective in question came stomping in, followed by the other three, Kaori and Botan.

"You got a lot of nerve, ya know that?!" Yusuke yelled, slamming his fists on the desk. "I should-"

"QUIET!!" Koenma yelled, angrier than they'd ever seen him. Yusuke took a couple of steps back when Koenma stood, glaring daggers at them all. "Do any of you understand what was at stake with that mission?! You could have doomed us all!"

"You act like we're the bad guys," Kuwabara spoke up.

"You act like she isn't!" Koenma yelled, gesturing to Kaori. "In the years we've been tailing Konajiru, he's been planting resentment in her about taking the worlds because her father did not join him. They had a truce, before her father was betrayed, that his strongest child would help him take over."

Everyone stared at him in silence as he sat back down, the scowl never leaving his face. "One of the sons were supposed to be the strongest, but then she was born and the plan changed entirely. "Her father, Naito, did not want his daughter to be blood thirsty, so they came up with another truce; she was to marry Konajiru's son, but he never had an heir."

"Which is why he wanted to marry you," Kurama said to Kaori, following along quite well. Koenma nodded before continuing.

"We in Spirit World knew this plan, which is why we attacked to catch her, because she was more powerful than Konajiru," he continued. "Kaori, your father agreed to hand you over as long as you weren't hurt, and then we were to go after Konajiru. However, he found out in some way we don't know and killed your family and kept you, knowing that we needed you to stop his plot."

Kaori's eyes were locked on the floor in front of her and her ears drooped. "So I was just a way for you to find him?" she asked softly.

"We knew his whereabouts, but we had to stop him from taking over, and you were the most powerful option we had," Koenma said with a nod.

"So we didn't save her to save her? Just to use her?" Yusuke asked.

"Not exactly," Koenma began.

"But that is precisely what you said," Kurama said, anger beginning to fill him again. "You had us rescue her so we could take away his ability to get to Spirit World. He was strong enough for the demon world, but that didn't matter. You wanted to keep the Human and Spirit World's safe by manipulating a young girl. We only went after him because she was kidnapped. Other than that, you could've cared less about her safety."

"That's low," Yusuke said, shaking his head.

"It was necessary!" Koenma shouted. "I could not lose all of my spirit detectives staving off an invasion when-"

"You could just sacrifice my life in their stead," Kaori finished. Koenma opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words to say. She smiled sadly at him. "It's ok, you don't have to defend yourself. You're the prince of Spirit World. What do you want me to do then?"

"Ahem," Koenma said, regaining his calm composure. "We're going to have to hold you here until we can assess whether or not you can return to the demon world."

"Like, ARRESTED!?" Kuwabara blurted out.

"That's not fair!!" Yusuke agreed. "Keep her with Genkai, she'll know what to look for!"

"For safety of the Human World, I must keep her here," Koenma said firmly. A long silence followed.

"Ok," Kaori said, more chipper than she should have been under the circumstances. "I'll just have to prove I'm not evil then."

"Glad you agree," Koenma said. Everyone in the room was shocked and heartbroken to see her give in so easily, none more than Kurama. "Detectives, you may return to the human world. Kaori, your room is ready."

Kaori looked at Yusuke and the group who were outraged yet defeated. He gave her a small hug, then walked out the door. Kuwabara shook her hand, and with a nod he followed Yusuke out into the hall. Hiei stood motionless for a while, then flitted in front of her.

"Hey chibi," she said with a small smile. "When I get back, can I have a tree near yours so we can meditate together?"

Hiei nodded with a smirk. "Only if you make more ice cream cake," he said, smirk growing into a small smile. Kaori gave him a tight hug before he flitted out into the hall.

She turned last to Kurama, who had a sad look in his eyes. "Don't worry, we all know I'm innocent. I'll be back in no time," she said, walking up to him.

Kurama pulled her into a hug and held on tight. "I'm going to miss you," he whispered.

"I know, and I'm going to miss you too," she said softly. She pulled back slightly and formed a perfect, purple rose. It was tiny and had a long vine that she looped around Kurama's neck. "Keep it close to your heart and give it a little energy to feed on and I'll always be right here with you, saving your neck from life's little dangers."

A single tear slid down his cheek as he stared into her bright purple eyes. He leaned down and caught her lips in one last kiss before he let her go. "Good bye, my dearest Kaori," he said.

"I'll see you later, my darling Yoko Kurama," she smiled. Gold flashed in his eyes as he looked at Koenma one last time, then walked out into the hall to join the others. The three detectives looked up at him to make sure he was alright, and he gave them all a weak smile.

They took one last look into Koenma's office. Botan was by the wall, crying silently, and Koenma sat looking as stoic as ever. Kaori however looked like an angel in the light as she smiled at them all, her eyes showing the affection she had for each and every one of them. She waved as the two double doors shut, and all four found themselves waving back, even Hiei.

And just like that, she was gone…

**The End...**

Random tidbidy fact! I enjoy calling Hiei Chibi cause he reminds me of a friend of mine of similar height and demeanor, but calling Hiei "Puppy" just wouldn't fit. But thanks for reading. I'll be back with that sequel as soon as I can.

-Kaori 3


End file.
